Drabbles
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Quand Sakura revient à elle et se relève, une colonne de poussière et de fumée monte en tourbillonnant vers le ciel et il y a environs quatre cent arbres de moins dans la forêt ainsi qu’une clairière en plus. Et surtout le combat est terminé.
1. Danse

Je posterais ici toutes mes histoires courtes Nrauto, tout les Drabbles trop court pour être postés individuellements seront rassemblés ici. Sujets divers, tons divers... Pour commencer un court texte Sasuke - Naruto. Eventuellement le prologue de ma fic post _Marche dans les ténèbres_ si je décide finalement de l'écrire.  
Et si vous voulez que je vous écrive un drabble sur quelque sujet que ce soit n'hésitez pas à demander ! Je garantis rien mais je prendrais les propositions en considération :).

**---**

**DANSE**

Ils se sont regardés, longtemps, et aucun n'a trouvé les mots.  
Mais peut-être n'y a t'il pas de mots.  
Peut-être tout ce que Sasuke pourrait dire serait arrogant et fier et blessant, parce qu'il ne peut trouver de parole capable d'exprimer tout ce qui boue sous la surface. Et peut-être que les seuls phrases qui franchiraient les lèvres de Naruto seraient des phrases de haine, de colère, parce qu'il a rêvé pendant trois ans de ce moment, et que maintenant que le temps de la confrontation est venu, il ne trouve plus tout ce qu'il voulait dire, tout ce qu'il aurait du dire pour le retenir la première fois.

Alors ils se sont fixés longuement, et le silence a porté les mots.  
Et sur un signal invisible ils se sont élancés l'un vers l'autre.

Les kunaï se sont entrechoqués un instant, et ils ont maintenu la position, testant la force de l'autre, refusant de rompre en premier. Le regard de Sasuke était froid et concentré, comme avant, et celui de Naruto brûlait avec la même intensité.  
Puis simultanément ils ont brisé la prise et bondit en arrière, avant de se lancer à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, et la danse a commencé.  
Pas une danse gracieuse, mais une danse brutale, une danse de mort et d'expiation. Une danse de corps qui se heurtent puis se séparent, la danse d'une amitié brisée.  
D'un commun accort non exprimé, aucun d'entre eux n'a utilisé de jutsu, justes kunaï, shuriken et Taïjutsu. Ca a commencé plutôt lentement, coups de poings, esquives, tentatives de porter un coup efficace sans dévoiler à l'autre sa manière de combattre… Puis progressivement les barrières sont tombées, les attaques de Naruto se sont faites plus rapides, plus violentes, et Sasuke a renoncé à son masque impassible pour se laisser glisser dans l'ardeur du combat.  
C'est étrange d'une certaine manière, parce que jusque là ils ne se sont jamais battu uniquement au taïjutsu, et ce combat est différent de celui de la Vallée de la Fin, mais tout deux sont conscient que c'est ici et maintenant que ça va finir, ou peut être commencer, et ils sont déterminés à se battre de toute leur force, Déterminés à remporter la victoire,à prouver sa force à l'autre.  
Déjà la colère apparaît dans les yeux de Naruto, et Sasuke esquive, se glisse derrière lui et porte le premier vrai coup, l'envoyant rouler à quelques pas. Son visage aussi est tendu, concentré, et son expression est le miroir de l'impatience et de l'hostilité de Naruto.  
Le blond s'est relevé dans le mouvement, et la danse a repris, plus fiévreuse et plus violente encore, et cette fois c'est le poing de Naruto qui entre en contact avec la joue de Sasuke, ouvrant la peau et faisant couler le sang sur la peau pâle.  
Aucun des deux ne parlent pour le moment, parce qu'il faut d'abord que la danse exprime tout ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas dire, toutes les promesses, les rêves brisées. Après seulement Naruto pourra peut-être sourire à nouveau, de ce vrai sourire, pas le faux qu'il porte en permanence, et peut-être Sasuke sourira t-il en retour, d'un sourire froid mais pas tout a fait.

Mais en attendant, ils dansent.

---


	2. Vingt cinq

**VINGT CINQ**

Genma s'est levé ce matin là avec comme un mauvais pressentiment lové au creux du ventre, mais tandis qu'il accomplissait sa routine matinale, il choisit de l'ignorer.  
Sembon ? Ok.  
Kunaï dans les semelles des sandales ? Ok.  
Uniforme ? Ok.  
Bandeau Frontal ?  
Genma recentra légèrement le nœud. Bandeau ok.  
C'était la première chose qu'il avait fait le jour ou il était devenu genin : mettre son bandeau à l'envers, plaque sur la nuque et nœud devant. Après tout personne n'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, avait il répliqué avec le plus grand sérieux à Aoba qui le regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. Raidou s'était juste contenté de rire et de faire remarquer que comme ça il ressemblait à une ménagère avec son fichu sur la tête, mais avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait à l'époque rassembler –ce qui n'était pas beaucoup moins qu'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs- Genma l'avait dédaigneusement ignoré, et finalement l'habitude était restée, devenant sa marque de fabrique au même titre que l'éternel sembon au coin de sa bouche.

Bon. Programme de la journée : petit déjeuner avec Raidou, visite éclair à Hayate pour savoir si la mission de la veille s'était bien passée, et puis évidement le tournois. Il y aurait le jeune génie Hyuuga, l'un des gosses d'Asuma, un jeune Aburame –il était curieux de voir le combat, les Aburame n'avaient pas un style très flamboyant mais leurs batailles étaient souvent des exemples d'efficacité et de précision. Il y avait aussi les trois du Sable, et évidement le gamin Uchiha de Kakashi.  
Et puis aussi le gamin-renard, un autre des gosses du Copy nin…  
De beaux combats en perspective, il aurait parié son sembon porte bonheur là-dessus… Et avec un sourire il songea à Raidou qui lui serait dans la loge des Kage. Un grand honneur, certes, mais aussi un poste ennuyeux si tout ce passait bien, et lui-même aurait une bien meilleur vue sur les combats.

Mais quand il atteignit leur point de rendez-vous habituel, il su que quelque chose n'allait pas, pas du tout. Le visage de Raidou était bien trop pâle sous sa cicatrice.  
« C'est Hayate. Viens. »  
Genma le suivit par-dessus les toits, en une course qui lui sembla durer une éternité mais ne dû pas en réalité dépasser les cinq minutes.  
Une fois sur le toit ravagé par la technique du Croissant de Lune, il du se faire violence pour ne pas s'arracher a la poigne ferme de Raidou qui avait enserré son poignet entre ses doigts gantés, et aller vomir.  
Le combat datait de plusieurs heures, le sang avait eu le temps de noircir au contact de l'air nocturne. Nakame était tombée à une dizaine de pas de son maître, et le cordon écarlate de la garde qui passait sous la lame était une parodie grotesque du sang qui s'était échappé du corps d'Hayate.  
Où peut-être était-ce normal. Hayate, Nakame… il y avait une certaine logique interne…  
Raidou relâcha sa prise, le visage inexpressif, mais toujours aussi pâle. Genma se contenta de rester là, immobile, à fixer le corps.

Ils savaient que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre… Lui, surplombant la dépouille d'Hayate. Mais pas si tôt…  
Les médecins lui avaient donné encore six mois, peut être un peu plus ; jusqu'à deux ans s'il cessait d'être un ninja. Mais lui demander d'abandonner Nakame… il aurait été plus simple de le tuer sur le champ. Hayate n'était vraiment lui-même que lorsqu'il commençait à danser sous la lueur blafarde de la lune, sa précieuse lame en main, comme une extension de son corps, un membre supplémentaire et létal.  
Alors seulement il cessait de tousser pour un temps, jusqu'à ce que la danse s'arrête.  
Le créateur de la danse du Croissant de Lune avait mis quinze ans à la parfaire. Hayate n'avait que six mois, et chaque fois qu'il tirait Nakame du long fourreau sombre, il mourrait un peu plus, mais en même temps il commençait à vivre.

Genma avait immédiatement apprécié le jeune jounin. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, une sorte de sérénité qui chassait le pathétique, une façon de sourire qui disait « et après ? ». Il n'aurait pas supporté de rester en sa compagnie sinon… il côtoyait bien trop de cadavres pour s'encombrer d'un vivant qui était déjà mort à l'intérieur. Mais le jeune jounin était vivant, de compagnie agréable.  
Une fois, juste une, Hayate avait craqué.  
Genma l'avait tenu jusqu'à ce que les sanglots brefs se calment, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration retrouve un peu de régularité.  
« Tu sais gamin, tu pourrais mourir demain… »  
Hayate l'avait fixé sans vraiment comprendre.  
-Ou après demain, ou le jour d'après. Tu aurais pu mourir hier, qui sait… et moi aussi. Et Raidou, et Aoba, et Kakashi… Nous sommes des ninjas, et nous pouvons mourir n'importe quand, c'est comme ça. Peut-être que je mourrais avant toi finalement…  
Il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil et Hayate avait lentement hoché la tête.  
- Oh, et si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas de fleurs blanches pour mon enterrement –le blanc, c'est une couleur barbante-, et puis je n'ai rien de tellement pur… Il faudra le dire à Raidou, je suis certain qu'il en amènerait rien que pour embêter mon fantôme…

Il réalisa qu'il avait agrippé l'épaule de Raidou, fort, et il essaya de desserrer ses doigts sans succès. Il y aurait certainement une marque, mais Raidou ne battit pas d'un cil, et referma sa main sur celle de Genma, la serrant jusqu'à l'écraser.  
Il avait vu des massacres bien pires, et en verrait encore, mais il ne pouvait empêcher le goût de bile dans sa bouche en observant la plaie unique au travers du torse et du ventre d'Hayate.  
Quelque part a l'arrière de son esprit, le ninja en lui fit remarquer que la blessure était bien trop déchiqueté pour avoir été causée par une lame, ça ressemblait plutôt à un jutsu de vent, avant d'ajouter plus doucement que la mort avait dû être instantanée, Hayate n'avait sûrement rien sentit.  
Sûrement.  
La voix composée de Raidou le tira de ses pensées.  
« Regarde les traces de la Danse. »

Les tuiles avaient été arrachées sur une longue traînée par le jutsu de vent, mais au milieu on distinguait nettement la trace d'un immense arc de cercle.  
« … Tu crois ? »  
« Viens. »  
Et Raidou l'entraîna sur les toits, plus haut, toujours plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent en équilibre sur les tuiles sombres, surplombant la zone du combat et les jounins qui faisaient cercle autour du corps d'Hayate.  
Et, s'étalant comme un négatif sur le toit ravagé, la trace de la dernière Danse d'Hayate. La trace parfaite d'un Croissant de Lune.

---

Un anbu dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et les jounins rassemblés commencèrent à se disperser.  
Genma reconnu la queue de cheval violette d'Hyourin, la sœur d'Hayate. Elle se tenait droite, les poings refermés sur la garde de Nakame, et Genma ne trouva rien a dire –mais il n'y avait rien a dire- et se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule si frêle soudain, et de murmurer « Tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux. Nous boirons le sake à sa mémoire. »  
Le masque d'animal se tourna vers lui, et hocha lentement la tête. Les yeux derrière les trous étaient secs.

---

Ensuite, tout ce passa dans une espèce de flou artistique. Plus tard il se rappela vaguement la réunion à la tour de l'Hokage, la décision de poursuivre le tournoi. Peut-être même avait il pris part aux discutions, mais il n'en était plus vraiment certain.  
Puis ce fut le tournoi, l'arrivée remarquée du gamin-renard –par tout les dieux comment pouvait il espérer devenir un _ninja_ en portant une couleur aussi voyante que le _orange _?- et la défaite surprenante du Gosse Hyuuga. Puis le forfait un peu louche du marionnettiste du Sable, et l'abandon du fils de Shikatou malgré sa presque-victoire face à la kunoïchi du Sable, et finalement l'arrivée en fanfare de Kakashi est de son élève –pas à dire, le copy nin savait toujours aussi bien soigner ses entrées.  
Et, en plein milieu du combat, l'attaque du Son, allié à ceux du Sables.

A partir de là, Genma se battit sans réfléchir, plongé dans le moment. Il rejoignit Gai et Kakashi dans les gradins après avoir couvert le départ du jeune Uchiha lancé à la poursuite du démon du Sable.  
Il se battit sans penser à Raidou, qui avait été dans la loge des Kage, et bordel, c'était _Orochimaru_, et maintenant ce dernier se battait avec Sandaïme-sama. Et quand à Raidou…  
Il se battit sans penser, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus un seul sembon sur lui, puis au corps à corps enfin, kunaï contre kunaï, kunaï contre chair.

Et quand ce fut finalement fini, après qu'Orochimaru ait pris la fuite, après que la dépouille du vieil Hokage ait été enlevée dans un silence dense comme de la poie, après que le corps presque sans vie de Raidou ait été retiré des ruines de la loge, il se tint sur le toit de l'hôpital, le visage tourné vers le ciel.  
Et tandis que sous lui, dans les entrailles du bâtiment les médics s'escrimaient a garder son meilleur ami en vie, la pluie se mit à tomber.  
Et l'eau qui coulait sur son visage n'était pas des larmes, non.  
Il ne pleurait pas pour Hayate et Hyourin, pas pour le vieil homme. Il ne pleurait pas pour Raidou. C'était la pluie.

Il pleuvait.

fin

---

Voilà, deuxième drabble... Genma cette fois ci, et puis un peu Hayate, puisque je l'ai mentionné dans plusieurs de mes fics sans vraiment expliquer... Les ninjas ne pleurent pas, n'est ce pas ?

Elenthya : Merci de la review. Oui, en gros un drabble c'est ça, un petit texte sans contexte, mais celui là sera peut-être le prologue de la suite de _Marche ,_ avec la réunion de la team 7 et les inévitables effets secondaires, parce que Sasuke ne reviendra certainement pas facilement, et que plein de choses ont été brisées par son départ... Donc il y aura peut-être une suite :) Mais pas tout de suite, pour le momment j'ai quelques autres idées.

Encore une fois, ceux qui veulent un drabble sur un sujet ou un perso spécifique, n'hésitez pas à demander.:)


	3. Hokage

**HOKAGE**

« Quand je serais Hokage, je ferais une loi, et le ramen sera la nourriture officielle de Konoha ! Et tout le monde sera obligé d'en manger au moins une fois par jour ! »  
La déclaration soudaine a retentie dans la petite pièce, et les deux autres ont levé les yeux.  
Sasuke a lentement émergé de derrière le parchemin hors d'âge qu'il consulte depuis trois bonnes heures et a fixé Naruto d'un regard minéral, comme s'il évaluait la nécessité de le faire interner ou non. Puis, ayant sans doute décidé que cela ne dépassait pas le niveau moyen de stupidité Narutienne et ne méritait donc aucune espèce d'attention, il s'est replongé dans sa lecture avec une moue infime. Sakura, elle, a momentanément abandonné la gerbille qu'elle examine sous toutes les coutures pour rouler des yeux d'un air faussement exaspéré.  
« Tu sais Naruto, tout le monde n'aime pas le ramen… »  
« QUOIIIIIII ? Comment peut on ne pas aimer ? C'est tellement bon ! Ramen ! Ramen ! Ramen ! »  
Il s'est mit à chantonner et Sakura a ri avec lui, avant de rattraper la gerbille qui avait décidé d'escalader sa tunique pour venir se promener contre son cou.  
« Restes là toi… je n'ai pas encore fini de vérifier si ton chakra circule de nouveau correctement… »  
Après un dernier regard discret à Sasuke qui les ignorait toujours ostensiblement, elle s'est replongée dans le jutsu médicale qu'elle était censée réviser.

Sasuke n'avait pas été très heureux de leur présence au début. Mais Kakashi-sensei avait été appelé pour une mission solo au dernier moment, et plutôt que d'avoir un anbu derrière chaque fenêtre de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec le jeune ninja déserteur pendant son absence, il avait proposé que Naruto et Sakura viennent le tenir à l'œil.  
Le conseil avait poussé des hauts cris évidement. Personne n'avait confiance en Sasuke, et s'il n'avait été le dernier des Uchiha et que l'Hokage (fortement poussée par Naruto) et le Copy Ninja ne s'étaient portés garants de lui, il aurait été exécuté sur le champ.  
Kakashi avait donc proposé l'équipe Sept pour surveiller Sasuke. Avant son départ il leur avait ordonné de ne jamais le perdre de vue et les avait consigné à l'intérieur jusqu'à son retour. Naruto avait protesté frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que le jounin ajoute d'un ton mortellement sérieux que s'ils causaient le moindre problème, il s'assurerait personnellement de leur enfoncer –lentement et douloureusement- dans le crâne la nécessité d'obéir aux ordres.  
Sasuke avait 'hn'é une réponse vague, mais Sakura avait surpris le regard vaguement reconnaissant en direction de leur sensei. Kakashi savait bien que Sasuke préférerait encore se retrouver en leur présence que supporter une journée de plus la présence de glace des anbu dans l'ombre de chacun de ses pas.

« Et puis quand je serais Hokage, la couleur nationale ce sera le orange –j'ai pas réussit à me retrouver une tunique orange après celle que Ero-senin m'a pourrie- parce que ça au moins c'est une couleur gaie, pas comme certains qui sont tout en noir et- »  
« C'est hors de question Naruto ! » est intervenue Sakura autant parce que ces discutions sans queue ni tête l'amusent que pour épargner un trou de Chidori dans un mur –elle soupçonne que kakashi-sensei apprécierait modérément que ses deux garçons recommencent à se battre dans son minuscule appartement. « Le orange jurerait avec mes cheveux, réfléchis un peu… Il n'y a que toi qui peux porter ce genre de couleur sans être totalement ridicule… »  
Naruto tira la langue et se pencha par dessus le tas de kunaï en origami qu'il s'escrimait à confectionner depuis trois heures –même si en réalité il était vite passé aux avions en papiers qu'il lançait depuis la fenêtre sur les passants avec une précision d'ailleurs redoutable.  
« Mais, Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan… »  
Pour quelqu'un d'aussi hyperactif que Naruto, être coincé dans une pièce minuscule pendant plus de trois heures d'affilé –et c'est loin d'être fini- sans pouvoir mettre le nez dehors, sans pouvoir se dépenser, est difficile. Avec eux trois, l'appartement est plein comme un œuf, il n'y a pas seulement la place de faire des pompes, même en poussant la table de la cuisine. Depuis le temps Sakura a fini par s'habituer –c'est-à-dire qu'elle a renoncé à l'assommer chaque fois qu'il essaie de flirter avec elle, parce ce que sinon il finirait avec un traumatisme crânien.  
« Par contre, quand tu seras Hokage, il faudra que tu fasses installer les rondins d'entraînement bien plus solides…»  
« Tu sais bien que je ferais tout ce que veut ma Sakura-chaaaan ! »  
Le sourire du blond s'est élargit, et Sakura aurait juré avoir entendu un « hmf » étouffé venir du coin que Sasuke s'est adjugé –dos au mur, avec une vue parfaite sur la porte et la fenêtre : le maître mot dans la survie d'un ninja est « paranoïa » et le jeune homme le mettait en application avec une constance implacable.  
Un nouvel avion a voltigé, cette fois dans sa direction, et Sakura l'a arrêté en plein vol, d'un geste fluide, sans lever le regard de la gerbille.  
« Et quand je serais Hokage, je ferais une loi, et les orphelins auront tous quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux, il y aura une fondation, et l'argent servira à leur acheter des affaires à eux… »  
Cette fois c'est Sakura qui a relevé lentement la tête pour fixer Naruto comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il comptait rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Son ton était étonnamment sérieux, et sa voix bien moins forte, avec une fêlure que Sakura ressentit vaguement sans arriver à l'identifier.  
Sasuke aussi avait redressé la tête, et son regard d'onyx était plongé dans celui bleu d'orage de Naruto. L'espace d'un instant leurs yeux se ressemblèrent, puis le jeune homme détourna le regard, et l'impression fugitive disparut, laissant la kunoïchi se demander si elle avait bien vu.  
L'ombre d'un sourire effleura les lèvres de Sasuke, et Sakura dans son fort intérieur s'autorisa deux secondes de délire béat – et puis quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'était plus une groupie obsessive qu'elle ne pouvait pas profiter de la vue, non mais…  
« Hn… pour une fois on dirait bien que tu utilises ton cerveau… »  
Le sourire de Naruto répondit à celui de Sasuke avec hésitation, sans prendre vraiment en compte les mots agressifs.  
« Oh, regardez moi ça, ça parle ! »  
Sakura soupira, elle aurait probablement pu le parier le jour même ou ils avaient récupéré Sasuke : l'un comme l'autre étaient complètement perdus, incapables de savoir comment interagir, et du coup ils retombaient dans les habitudes anciennes, cachant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir derrière les provocations et les insultes… Enfin, au moins ils parlaient, c'était déjà ça. Et la manière dont Naruto réagissait prouvait qu'au moins à un niveau il comprenait ce que Sasuke essayait de dire.  
« Hmf… Tu sais, ce sera inutile de faire une loi contre l'Idiotie… Ce serait pitoyable d'avoir à arrêter notre propre Hokage… »  
Le sourire de Sasuke était toujours là, hésitant sur le bord ce ses lèvres comme s'il n'était pas vraiment certain de la manière dont utiliser ses muscles faciaux. L'expression joyeuse de Naruto grandit de nouveau, atteignant une ampleur que Sakura n'aurait pas cru possible.  
« Ha, tu vois, toi aussi tu penses que je serais Hokage un jour. » Les yeux bleus étincelaient, puis une expression étrange s'installa. « Et quand je le serais, je ferais une loi pour que tu souries plus souvent, Sasuke. »

Sakura était d'accord.

---

Hum... voilà, c'était un court quelquechose sur l'équipe 7 post Next Gen, point de vue Sakura. Juste une idée comme ça, un pas parmis d'autre dans la reconstructionde quelque chose entre eux trois.

Review please


	4. Requiem

**Requiem**

Sakura ramena ses mains agitées de spasmes contre son ventre, ses mains rouges de sang ; et elle dû s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber, pendant que l'équipe médicale précédée par Tsunade disparaissait à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu.  
Maintenant cela ne dépendait plus d'elle.  
Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent finalement et elle se laissa lentement glisser au sol, en position fœtale.  
Quelques pas plus loin se tenait Sasuke, droit, ses bras barbouillés de sang ballant inutilement le long de son corps, et il fixait la porte du secteur de chirurgie d'un air vide, perdu. L'expression de son visage fit presque aussi mal à Sakura que la certitude que même Tsunade-sensei ne pourrait rien faire. Certaines blessures étaient au-delà des capacités des médics-nin, personne ne pouvait guérir une gorge béante. Personne ne pouvait réparer les tissus d'un cœur nettement transpercé par un kunaï.  
Kakashi-sensei se tenait près de la porte et fixait le vide. Son bandeau frontal était toujours relevé et le Sharingan tournait follement, mais il ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte. Ses mains tremblaient.  
Cela aussi terrifia Sakura.

--

Ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait _pas_ être possible.  
Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir.  
Pas le droit de le laisser seul.  
Pas le droit d'abandonner son rêve.  
_Rêve.  
_Oui, ce devait être un rêve, un cauchemar du Sharingan, murmura désespérément la partie de son cerveau qui s'accrochait encore bec et ongle à ce fol espoir. C'est un rêve, tu vas te réveiller, et il sera là, orange et stupide. Vivant.  
Mais la partie de son esprit qui avait pris le contrôle automatique quand il avait chargé le corps déjà trop froid Naruto dans ses bras et l'avait ramené le plus vite possible à Konoha savait, elle. Il avait sentit le sang filer entre ses doigts malgré les mains de Sakura tentant de refermer les blessures, malgré le chakra écarlate qui tentait de rappeler à lui les parcelles fuyantes de vie. Il avait sentit la chaleur s'en aller.  
_Froid.  
_Il tremblait, de tout son corps. Pire qu'après la mort d'Itachi.  
Lentement il tenta de reprendre son calme, s'accrochant à la conviction que l'imbécile sortirait une solution miracle de nul part comme toujours, qu'il trouverait un moyen ou un autre de les surprendre, de tirer a langue à la mort et au froid. Que bientôt ils se rassembleraient autour du lit de convalescence, et qu'il pourrait lui rendre la vie misérable pour n'avoir pas su esquiver cette stupide attaque venue de nulle part, et que Naruto sourirait et répondrait que de toute manière il ne pouvait pas mourir avant d'être devenu Hokage.

Il redressa la tête, et constata que la salle était pleine. Il ne les avait pas entendu entrer.  
Ino serrait convulsivement Sakura dans ses bras, murmurant d'inaudibles mots de réconforts, et Shikamaru et Choji se tenaient dans un coin, le visage pâle. Dans le coin opposé Hinata s'accrochait désespérément à Kiba et Shino, qui jetaient de fréquents coups d'oeils à la porte toujours close de la Chirurgie. Neji aussi était là, presque aussi blanc que le mur contre lequel il s'appuyait, et Tenten était accroupie à ses côtés, et Lee aussi était présent, tellement silencieux que s'en était effrayant.  
Du coin de l'œil il vit la silhouette de Gai-sensei s'approcher de celle, toujours immobile, de Kakashi-sensei. L'homme murmura quelques mots et abaissa le bandeau frontal du copy ninja qui ne réagit pas, puis se dirigea en silence vers Iruka-sensei qui menaçait de briser le dossier de la chaise a laquelle il se cramponnait comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
La porte s'ouvrit.

--

Tsunade-same était pâle comme un linge, et elle paraissait tellement plus âgée qu'a l'ordinaire, tellement plus fatiguée…  
_Non…  
_Un sanglot convulsif s'éleva du coin de Sakura et celle-ci s'arracha aux bras d'Ino pour faire quelques pas de somnambule trébuchants qui la menèrent au centre de la pièce ou elle s'arrêta.  
Les mains d'Iruka relâchèrent la chaise intacte, et il baissa la tête. Hinata pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de ses coéquipiers qui la serraient contre eux comme si cela pouvait faire partir la douleur.  
Comme si quoi ce soit pouvait faire partir cette douleur.

Les épaules de Neji se soulevaient et s'abaissaient sèchement, et là où sa main touchait le mur la peinture commença lentement à se craqueler. Les larmes claires coulaient ouvertement sur son visage taillé dans le marbre.  
Une statue qui pleurait, songea Sasuke.  
Il entendit vaguement Tsunade-sama dire quelque chose, et la voix basse de Gaï commença à murmurer la prière rituelle pour les morts, bientôt rejointe par celles de Shikamaru, Choji, celle –hachée- de Lee. Il entendit vaguement Kakashi-sensei quitter la pièce en silence.

Et soudain Sakura s'effondra sur elle-même, et son poing traversa le sol de béton comme s'il s'agissait de beurre, s'enfonçant profondément. Les broches d'aciers et les éclats de carrelages ouvrirent des chemins sanglants sur ses avants bras, mais nul ne fit un geste pour l'arrêter alors qu'elle se balançant d'avant en arrière en détruisant aveuglément le sol sous elle.  
Alors le corps de Sasuke bougea de lui-même, et il vint s'agenouiller en face d'elle, capturant les mains dans les siennes. Elle ne se débattit pas, releva son visage ravagé par les larmes vers lui, et soudain le hurlement de douleur qui se débattait dans la poitrine du jeune homme trouva un chemin vers la sortie, et il se plia en deux tandis que les larmes surgissaient, incontrôlables, et que ses cordes vocales se déchiraient. Et Sakura s'accrocha à lui, et laissa à son tour échapper la plainte primale de sa peine.

Et, cramponné l'un à l'autre comme si le monde était fini, ils pleurèrent.

---

Réponse à un défit posé par Itachi-san sur le forum de Naruto-trad : la mort de Naruto.  
Maintenant je suis déprimée... :(

Comme toujours une review est plus que la bienvenue :). Et pour ceux qui s'en inquiètent, oui, je poste beaucoup de drabbles en ce moment et j'ai pas mal d'autres scénarii mineurs qui me tarabustent, mais je n'en oublis pas pour autant mes fics principales. L'épilogue de _Pas encore cette fois_ sera bientôt là (j'en suis très fière ), et je suis toujours en train d'écrire le chapitre 4 de _Marche dans les ténèbres,_ mais j'ai eu quelques semaines très difficiles et j'ai pris un peu de retard.  
voilà, et au risque de me répéter, REVIEW syvouplai ! (yeux à la bambi)


	5. Poursuite

**Poursuite  
**_Dans lequel Naruto va de surprise en surprise et de Charybde en Sylla…ou peut-être pas finalement._

"Naruto, attends !"  
Perdu comme il l'était dans sa béatitude, il fallu au jeune homme une première fraction de seconde pour réaliser qu'on avait pénétré son espace personnel, et une seconde pour identifier l'intrus : Neji Hyuuga en personne.  
"Hé, Neji, com- "  
Avant qu'il ait pleinement réalisé ce qui se passait, il se trouva plaqué contre un mur, une main pesant de tout son poids sur son épaule, une autre tendue contre sa gorge comme une arme blanche. Et à quelques centimètres de son visage celui de Neji, dont les yeux de perle rivés aux siens étaient durs et menaçants.  
"Naruto."  
"Neji…"  
Observation surprise, puis inquiète du visage en face de lui. Début de panique.  
- Neji ! Si c'est à propos de la peinture rose le mois dernier, je t'assure…"  
"Uzumaki."  
"…"  
La main de Naruto vola vers son étui à kunaï, tous ses instincts de conservation à présent activés.  
"Ecoutes moi attentivement."  
Quelque chose dans le ton du Hyuuga alluma une alarme dans l'esprit du blond, et il cessa de chercher à se dégager frénétiquement.  
"Si jamais elle souffre à cause de toi, je m'assurerais personnellement que tu ne puisses plus faire usage de certains de tes membres, c'est bien compris ?"  
"O- Oui, mais Ne-"  
Le poids du jeune homme disparu soudainement.  
"Bien. Bonne journée alors."

Et le jounin s'éloigna tranquillement, avec les même mouvements fluides et sereins qu'à l'accoutumée, comme s'il ne venait absolument pas de le menacer d'émasculation. Quelques passants (et pas mal de passantes également) ayant assisté à l'altercation le suivirent d'un regard surpris (ainsi qu'énamouré, selon les cas), mais nul ne fit un geste. Ce genre de scène n'était pas totalement rare dans un village caché à moitié peuplé de ninja.

Abandonné à sa confusion, Naruto resta planté un instant au beau milieu de la chaussée, avant de reprendre son chemin à travers les rues animées de Konoha. Il passa sur les toits pour éviter la foule des civils. Alors qu'il négociait une rue particulièrement large qui l'obligea à passer sur un réverbère complètement usé par les semelles des dizaines de ninja qui prenaient leur appel là tout les jours, il aperçu une silhouette familière et se détourna un instant de sa course.  
"Hé, Kiba !"  
Deux toits plus loin, le jeune Inuzuka lui fit signe et franchit avec aisance la distance qui les séparait.  
" 'lut Kiba, tu ne vas pas croire ce qui vient de m'arriver… "  
" Naruto, je te cherchais justement."  
" Hum ?"  
Soudain, la masse placide d'Akamaru se trouva derrière lui, haletant doucement.  
Placide, mais de la taille d'un veau, et tout à fait capable de lui broyer la tête au moindre haussement de sourcil de son maître…  
"Je voulais avoir une petite discussion avec toi."  
Le visage du jeune homme était tout à fait sérieux –ce qui en soit même était déjà passablement louche- et la lueur dans ses yeux jaunes était intense et définitivement inquiétante.  
" Heu… Ha oui ?"  
Kiba croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils en découvrant les crocs.  
" J'espère que tu réalises ta chance Uzumaki… Et si ce n'est pas le cas et que tu ne prends pas soin d'elle comme elle le mérite, Akamaru et moi te le ferons amèrement regretter."  
Un grondement sourd dans son dos confirma le point de vue d'Akamaru sur la question.  
Puis l'expression menaçante disparu, et sans sembler remarquer le regard interloqué fixé sur lui, Kiba lui assena une grande claque amicale sur le dos.  
"Bon, je dois y aller, on va être en retard sinon. A plus Naruto ! Viens Akamaru !"  
Et il disparu dans une ruelle en contrebas, laissant un Naruto stupéfait en équilibre instable sur les tuiles balayées par les courants d'air…

Après cela le blond poursuivit sa route en rasant les murs, évitant les zones trop peuplées où repérer un poursuivant revenait à chercher un sembon dans une meule de foin, et surveillant ses arrières avec toutes ses ressources de guerrier. Autant dire que nul ninja n'aurait pu l'approcher à moins de quarante mètres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
Aussi changea t'il une nouvelle fois d'itinéraire lorsqu'il sentit dans une rue non loin le chakra parfaitement contrôlé d'un autre shinobi.  
Mais l'aura de l'Autre corrigea sa direction pour emprunter une voie parallèle à la sienne, puis trois rues plus loin, bifurqua de façon à ce que sa trajectoire coupe celle du blond.  
Avec un grognement frustré, Naruto accéléra jusqu'au point d'intersection et se campa au beau milieu de la route dans une position déterminée.  
C'est sans grande surprise qu'il vit arriver son 'poursuivant' une minute plus tard, marchant d'un pas égal sans paraître relever le défit muet, les mains dans les poches et le regard indéchiffrable –et pour cause…  
"_SHINO_ ! C'est toi qui me suivais ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas te mettre à me menacer toi aussi…"  
Shino le fixa de cette manière qui poussait ses interlocuteurs à piétiner d'un air gêné en se demandant s'ils avaient une tache sur le visage, et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.  
"Te menacer ?" Le concept avait l'air résolument nouveau. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te menacerais."  
Air méfiant.  
"Vraiment ? Mais les autres…"  
"Ce serait une insulte à ton bon sens et à ta fiabilité. Je ne vais pas te menacer, je voulais juste te rappeler quelques faits…"  
"Naaaaaan! Je l'savais… Mais qu'est ce que je vous ai fait à tous ?"  
"Elle sourit."  
"… _Hein ?_"  
"Elle sourit et c'est grâce à toi."  
"Heu…"  
Expression "je viens de voir passer Sasuke-en-tenue-complète-de-ninja-du-Son-nœud-compris" (c'est-à-dire stupéfait).  
"Certaines choses ne dépendent pas seulement de la volonté ou de l'affection que l'on porte à quelqu'un. Nul ne peut être entièrement responsable du bonheur d'un autre."  
L'expression de Naruto était passé à "Sasuke-en-tenue-complète-de-ninja-du-Son-nœud-compris m'explique pourquoi il a décidé de se teindre les cheveux en rose" (c'est-à-dire le front plissé, les yeux ronds comme des billes, bouche légèrement bée).  
"Tu… T'es un mec vraiment zarb Shino…"  
Ce dernier ne sembla pas relever.  
"Ce que je veux dire c'est que si au final ça ne marche pas, je ne te tiendrais pas forcément pour responsable…"  
"…"  
"Mais si tu te conduis de manière inconsidérée, que tu ne prends pas les choses au sérieux, ou bien que par tes paroles ou par tes actes tu la fais souffrir… Dans ce cas sois certain que tu ne pourras jamais fuir assez loin. Mes insectes te retrouveront toujours, aussi loin que tu ailles, et je peux t'assurer que tu regretteras longuement et douloureusement ton inconséquence."  
"… mon inconsé_-quoi ?_"  
"Je sais que tu ne ferais rien _volontairement _qui puisse lui faire du mal. Mais dorénavant ce sera insuffisant. Tu auras intérêts à réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes. Parce que même sans le vouloir tu peux la faire souffrir. "  
"…"  
Shino sortit ses mains de ses poches et croisa les bras avant de se remettre à fixer le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face dans un silence de mort. Ses yeux étaient invisibles, mais aucun doute n'était possible, c'était bel et bien 'fixer', et ce avec une intensité à creuser des trous dans les murs…  
Après un long moment d'observation durant lequel aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste, Shino hocha finalement la tête, apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu.  
"Bien. Je vois que nous nous comprenons. Bonne journée Naruto."

Longtemps après le départ du ninja aux insectes le jeune homme se tint au même endroit, immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide. Plusieurs fois des badauds le dépassèrent en jetant un coup d'œil curieux à ce grand jounin blond aux yeux incroyablement bleus et à l'expression concentrée, mais ce n'est que lorsque des pas légers se firent entendre derrière lui qu'il releva finalement la tête.  
"Na- Naruto-kun, ça va ? Où étais tu ? Je commençais à me faire du souci…"  
Une petite main frôla son bras, et il sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, avant de se retourner complètement et de capturer la jeune femme dans une étreinte possessive. Il enfoui son visage dans les cheveux ailes de corbeau et inhala leur odeur légère.  
"Je suis désolé Hinata. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je suis vraiment désolé… Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Je te le promets… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'empêcher. Je t'aime Hinata."  
La jeune femme ne réagit pas immédiatement, se contentant de rougir un peu, de frissonner légèrement et de se rapprocher encore plus du jeune homme.  
Puis elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de son compagnon, et qu'elle puisse plonger les yeux de perle dans les siens.  
"Je sais."  
Et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, elle souriait.

_fin_

---

avis après relecture : _mon dieu, c'est NIAIS..._O-o ... Je suis partie d'une idée vague à propose de Naruto qui se faisait martyriser par Neji et compagnie, et j'aboutie avec un one-shot à l'eau de rose... > pleure et cours se cacher dans un coin >.  
Je tiens aussi à préciser que Naru/Hina n'est pas mon couple de prédilection (pour autant que j'en ai un), mais il s'imposait pour ce scénario là, évidement.  
_Image mentale dérangeante_ : l'intégralité de Konoha traque Sasuke et menace de lui faire la tête au carré s'il s'avise de partir une fois de plus et de faire souffrir Naruto...

Ho, et merci infiniment à tout ceux qui on reviewé le drabble sur la mort de Naruto... Elenthya particulièrement, dont la review m'a beaucoup touché, mais aussi tout ceux qui on laissé un petit message pour dire que je les avais presque fait pleurer (et c'est le plus beau des compliments je crois).  
Voilà. :)


	6. Mission : improbable

**Mission : Improbable**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Itachi Uchiha regrettait presque son choix de carrière.

Pas de méprise, hein, il ne regrettait _pas_ de s'être débarrassé du Clan, cette bande d'idiots rétrogrades aux œillères plus épaisses que les murs de Suna, et il ne regrettait pas non plus d'avoir laissé vivre son inconséquent petit frère plein de rage.  
Il avait eu ses raisons à l'époque, et elles étaient encore valables aujourd'hui –bon, évidemment le choix d'allégeance du cadet Uchiha laissait un peu à désirer, mais il fallait bien admettre que trois ans en compagnie d'Orochimaru feraient probablement beaucoup de bien à sa haine…  
Non. Ce qu'il regrettait en cet instant précis, c'était de ne pouvoir dire au leader de l'Akatsuki d'aller se faire foutre chez les tanukis, ou quelque chose d'approchant.  
Il avait rejoint la Lune Rouge à cause des Bijus, et de leur but commun, certainement pas pour ce genre de mission improbable !  
S'il n'avait pas su que le Chef avait autant d'humour qu'un pot à lait –c'est-à-dire aucun-, il aurait presque pu considérer qu'il s'agissait d'une punition un peu –beaucoup?- tordue pour ne pas avoir réussit à récupérer le Kyuubi la dernière fois.  
Non, honnêtement… L'assigner, _lui_, à ce type de mission ? Comment diable le Boss espérait-il qu'il reste inaperçu alors que son équipier était mi-homme mi-requin, faisait deux mètres de haut, et en plus d'une peau bleue trimbalait sur son épaule une épée gigantesque ?

Au début, Kisame n'avait pas plus que lui été ravi par la mission d'infiltration et de récupération… Mais c'était principalement parce qu'elle impliquait qu'il abandonne sa Samehada adorée avec leurs manteaux de l'Akatsuki dans une cache à l'extérieur de la ville. Itachi avait eut beau argumenter patiemment que personne ne la trouverait, et que même si par le plus grands des hasards cela arrivait, le personne en question serait tout à fait incapable ne serait-ce que de la soulever-, il n'avait rien voulu entendre.  
Puis il avait suffit que l'Uchiha développe un peu l'ordre de mission, et il avait complètement changé d'avis, ce traître. Itachi était à présent à peu près certain qu'on aurait pu acheter sa loyauté contre une simple bassine d'eau chaude. Vraiment navrant.  
Il fixa avec irritation la porte par laquelle le ninja déserteur de la Brume avait disparu, et recroquevilla ses orteils contre le dallage trop frais. Il ne serait pas dit qu'Uchiha Itachi avait reculé devant une stupide mission de récupération…  
D'un geste volontaire il resserra la serviette qui lui ceinturait les reins, et pénétra dans les bains à la suite de Kisame.

---

Aussitôt la vapeur l'enveloppa d'un voile cotonneux tandis qu'il se glissait avec précaution dans le bassin le plus proche. L'eau était incroyablement chaude, et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression que sa peau allait se détacher.  
Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça, songea t'il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas accordé un instant de véritable détente… Peut-être même bien qu'il reviendrait après la mission ?  
Mais malgré tout, il se serait senti encore plus _détendu_ s'il avait pu glisser un étui de shurikens, ou même un simple kunaï sous sa serviette… Se balader sans armes était presque contre nature…  
Il jeta un coup d'œil inexpressif autour de lui, enregistrant sans même y accorder un effort conscient la position de chacun des autres occupants du bassin, et alla se placer dans un coin dos au mur –tout génie que l'on soit, être un ninja déserteur _en vie_ impliquait une dose de paranoïa non négligeable.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il foudroya du regard un homme d'âge respectable qui avait fait mine de pénétrer son espace personnel. L'autre s'immobilisa brutalement, comme s'il venait de marcher tête la première dans une porte vitrée, puis tourna les talons avec une célérité impressionnante, poursuivit par le regard 'période glaciaire' de l'Uchiha.  
Depuis l'autre bout de la piscine ou il barbotait avec une délectation non feinte et forces éclaboussures, Kisame lui adressa une discrète expression accusatrice, lui signalant qu'il ne jouait pas sa part du rôle.  
…  
_Evidemment_, quand on le considérait du simple point de vue logique, le plan était non seulement d'une simplicité à toute épreuve, mais aussi d'une fonctionnalité confondante…  
Si l'on faisait abstraction de la dureté de ses traits et du potentiel glaciateur de son regard, Itachi devait admettre à son vague regret qu'il n'avait pas une stature très impressionnante. En tout cas pas vraiment du genre qu'on était en droit de s'attendre à trouver chez un ninja déserteur. Il n'était pas très grand, et malgré sa musculature sèche et parfaitement équilibrée entre fluidité létale et potentiel destructeur, sa carrure passait totalement inaperçue à côté de celle de Kisame.  
Quelque chose dans son maintient régalien, dans son froid détachement et dans sa manière vaguement insaisissable de se déplacer attirait bien le regard, aimantant les coups d'œils discrets dans son dos, mais c'était très différent du genre d'attention que le ninja de la Brume provoquait.  
Son partenaire assurerait la diversion –même muet et immobile il attirait l'attention et les regards circonspects- et lui profiterait de l'occasion pour jouer sa part du rôle.  
"Mes salutations jeune homme… Vous êtes seul ?"  
_Nous y voilà…  
_Itachi soupira mentalement, et impliqua sur son visage une expression impassible et vaguement ennuyée –non pas que ça le change beaucoup de d'habitude- avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

L'homme était encadré par deux gorilles à l'expression patibulaire qui émergeaient de l'élément liquide comme deux îles jumelles. Il était entre deux âges, et portait autour du cou une amulette en métal sombre pendue à une chaîne d'argent.  
Seul le fait que cela l'aurait immédiatement fait identifier reteint Itachi de le plonger dans le plus douloureux des genjutsus qu'il connaissait lorsque le type le déshabilla d'un regard dégoulinant –non pas qu'il y ait beaucoup à enlever de toute façon, avec ces serviettes ridiculement petites.  
Il se contenta donc de fixer l'autre sans répondre, d'un regard indéchiffrable.  
Le Chef allait lui payer ça_. CHER.  
_"Peut-être que je pourrais vous offrir un verre en sortant ?"  
Itachi pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, et un sourire sibyllin affleura, provoquant chez l'autre une expression satisfaite.  
L'Uchiha répétait dand sa tête les règles du Clan, pour se retenir de lui frire le cerveau d'un coup de Sharingan bien placé. Ou peut-être serait-ce l'occasion d'utiliser le Chidori qu'il avait copié lors de sa dernière rencontre avec son cher petit frère ? –quoique à la réflexion, un jutsu d'électricité dans une piscine n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle…  
Dommage.

Quelque part dans le fond de la salle, Kisame heurta "accidentellement" un homme à la silhouette pesante, et gronda une insulte bien sentie envers ses ancêtres -et possiblement ses descendants aussi, mais Itachi n'était pas sûr, parce que la fin de sa phrase fut couverte par les menaces des hommes athlétiques à la posture dangereuse combattants qui entouraient l'homme massif.  
Hé oui, quelle _coïncidence,_ l'un des chef Yakuza locaux avait l'habitude de fréquenter les bains avec toute sa clique, et vraiment, on avait pas idée d'être aussi susceptible…  
En temps normal, la stature et le sourire plein de dents du colosse à la peau bleue étaient suffisants pour lui gagner un respect unanime, qui se mesurait par la taille du vide autour de lui quand il se déplaçait dans une foule de civils –et pour cela Itachi devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas totalement désagréable de voyager avec lui- mais dans ce cas précis, l'Honneur avec un grand "H" était en jeu, et les hommes de main du Yakuza s'avancèrent.  
Pendant que ses deux gorilles manœuvraient pour se placer entre eux et l'altercation, la cible, enhardie par le silence d'Itachi et stimulée par la rixe toute proche, se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.  
"N'ayez point d'inquiétude jeune homme, mes hommes garderons ces mécréants loin de nous."  
Itachi contrefit brillamment l'esquisse d'un sourire sincère, ce qui le fit paraître plus jeune que ses dix huit ans et, une fraction de seconde, plus accessible.  
_Règle 3, paragraphe a-bis), alinéa deux : Un Uchiha doit en tout cas et dans toute circonstance faire honneur au Clan, et agir de manière à défendre l'intégrité morale de ce dernier…  
_Incroyable comment ce tas de conneries qu'il aurait pourtant juré avoir oubliées depuis une éternité revenait facilement, pile à propos pour occuper son esprit… Comme quoi le Clan lui aurait apporté quelque chose au moins une fois…  
Un muscle fut pris d'un tic nerveux près de son œil droit lorsque la main du type frôla la sienne.  
_Sous section Hyuuga, paragraphe b) : Un Uchiha ne doit jamais apparaître inférieur à un Hyuuga. Dans le pire des cas un statu quo égalitaire doit être maintenu à tout prix, mais la supériorité naturelle du Sharingan sur le Byakugan doit pouvoir s'affirmer dans tous les domaines, et-…  
_"Alors beau ténébreux, tu as un nom ?"  
Le souffle de l'autre était vraiment _très _proche de sa joue, et Itachi décida soudain qu'en ce qui le concernait les bornes des limites avaient largement été dépassées.  
Un lent sourire naquit sur son visage, causant à l'autre un frisson d'anticipation, et d'un mouvement fluide ses bras jaillirent, et vinrent se placer sur les épaules de l'homme, tout contre les maillons froids de la chaîne. Un sourire extatique illumina le visage de la cible alors que ses mains se déplaçaient en direction des hanches d'Itachi… et disparu complètement lorsque avec un bruit sec la chaîne se rompit, et que le "beau ténébreux" releva la tête, révélant des prunelles glaciales dévorées par un feu écarlate.  
"Mon nom ? Je suis Uchiha Itachi", dit Itachi.  
Et malgré sa voix calme, ces quelques mots promettaient une mort douloureuse et sanglante –et avec un peu de chance violente. Le type devint plus blanc que neige, et sembla littéralement se liquéfier sur place –_beurk_, l'eau allait certainement être contaminée après ça…

Puis soudain le jeune homme émergea de l'eau, et ses pieds nus reposèrent sur la surface au niveau du torse de l'autre.  
"Kisame, fini de jouer. J'ai l'amulette."  
L'homme à la peau bleue se tourna vers lui, attrapa par la tête le Yakuza qui tentait de profiter de son "inattention" pour lui faire un étranglement sanguin, et l'envoya voler d'un geste nonchalant.  
L'impact désintégra les carrelages du mur qui eut la malfortune de se trouver sur sa trajectoire, et lorsque le type toucha finalement terre, il ne se releva pas.  
"Déjà ?" Puis, voyant que son partenaire se tenait sur l'eau et que ses yeux étaient suspicieusement écarlates: "Itachi, les mots "_discrétion_" et "_incognito_" te disent-ils quelque chose ?"  
"Cette mission était tordue depuis le début. Avec toi dans les parages à créer une 'diversion', il n'aurait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes au plus stupide des shinobis pour faire le lien avec nous. Comment le Chef espérait il que nous passions incognito avec un plan pareil ? Et j'ai ce que nous sommes venu chercher, c'est l'essentiel."  
Kisame eut un –énorme- sourire entendu.  
"A ouais, l'amulette… Je me demande bien pourquoi le patron peut avoir besoin d'un talisman de _fertilité_ d'ailleurs… Elle n'a pas été trop… _dure_ à récupérer ?"  
Itachi le foudroya d'un regard inexpressif de sa conception, et choisit de ne pas relever le sous-entendu.  
"Je n'y peux rien si elle ne peut-être transmise que par don volontaire –donc pas de torture pour l'obtenir- ou lorsque le porteur est en état d'excitation sexuelle", répliqua t'il sans gène aucune –et puis il n'allait certainement pas se laisser embarrasser par Kisame.  
"Je sais je sais… pas de chance que ce vieux porc ait eu un goût prononcé pour les jeunes hommes bruns et aussi chaleureux qu'une banquise en plein hiver… C'est toi qui a été obligé de te la jouer kunoïchi-style…"  
Cette fois ci le regard qu'Itachi riva sur son partenaire n'avait plus grand-chose d'inexpressif –du moins selon ses critères- et Kisame sembla estimer de manière judicieuse que le sujet était clos.  
Avec un soupire, il émergea à son tour de l'eau, profitant du mouvement pour marcher vigoureusement sur la tête d'un autre Yakuza qui sombra dans un glapissement de bulles.  
Après avoir hésité quelques secondes et consulté du regard leur patron qui tentait de s'éloigner le plus discrètement possible, les deux récifs de service se lancèrent à l'assaut avec un cri rauque, vites imités par les Yakuza restants.

Les fous.

---

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent des bains dix minutes plus tard, la fumée noire s'échappait des fenêtres en tourbillonnant, répandant une tenace odeur de brûlé. Et à peine eurent-ils fait une vingtaine de pas que le toit s'effondra dans leur dos.  
La vague de chaleur fit voler leurs vêtements, et les flammes aveuglantes jaillirent avec une intensité redoublée, attirant les villageois paniqués qui tentèrent de maîtriser le sinistre inexplicable –et qui le resterait, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant pour l'expliquer.  
Et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient d'un pas égal, Itachi jeta un infime coup d'œil en arrière.  
"Je crois que je ne reviendrais pas, finalement."

---

hum... Je m'excuse ?  
C'est un délire total (je ne peux en aucun cas être tenueresponsable des bug cérébraux provoqués par la lecture de ce drabble ) dont l'idée date du moment ou j'ai commencé à écrire des drabbles.  
L'idée m'a fait marrer, et je me suis sentie obligée de la coucher sur papier.

Et je ne peux que constater que quoi que je passe, je n'arrive pas totalement à me départir du genre serieux... Ce doit être ma malédiction à moi... (j'avoue, y'a pire..)

Review ?


	7. Les couleurs de l'acier

_Vous allez rire, mais je viens de découvrire ce qu'est exactement un drabbles...  
C'est un format très court, genre exrcice de style : 100 caractères tout rond sans compter les titres (en comptant les virgiles, points et autre signes). On peut aussi faire de double (200) , des triples (300) drabbles... etc _

Donc je m'y suis essayé comme ça, vite fait.

-

D**rabble #1 : Itachi**

Quand Itachi appris que son frère avait déserté il fut satisfait : enfin Sasuke avait compris à quel point tous ces discours stupides sur l'esprit du feu et autres débilités sur le travail d'équipe n'étaient que des écrans créés par les faibles pour cacher leur impuissance.  
Quand il apprit qu'il avait combattu le jinchurichi à la Vallée de la Fin et qu'il en était sorti victorieux, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être fier malgré le mépris qu'il porte à son sang et à son nom.  
Mais quand il su qu'il avait laissé le Jinchurichi en vie il ne comprit tout simplement pas.

-

**Drabble #2 : Les couleurs de l'acier**

Le Sandaïme avait coutume de dire que faire un bon ninja était comme forger une lame : il faut d'abord le chauffer aux flammes de la colère, puis le plonger dans un bain d'eau salée, un bain de larmes, de peur et de faiblesse. Après cela la lame est dure mais pas encore assez. Il faut une nouvelle fois l'exposer au feu long de la haine froide, réfléchie, puis de nouveau l'immerger dans les larmes et la douleur.  
Seulement à ce moment-là, disait-il, le ninja est suffisamment fort pour servir le village sans se briser.

Kakashi est une arme parfaite.

---

-

-

_Toutes mes respects à JK Parker pour avoir écrit _Les couleurs de l'acier, _qui m'a inspiré ce drabble.  
Et comme l'analogie ne me laissait pas en paix, voici une petite suite écrite d'une traite._

-

Parfois, lorsqu'il est particulièrement déprimé –ou lucide-, Kakashi jauge les gens qui l'entourent.  
Non pas du point de vue des capacités ou de la potentialité d'une attaque surprise –cela, comme tout ninja qui se respecte, il l'évalue constamment… Non, ce qu'il jauge avec un cynisme qui le trouble lui même, c'est leur valeur en tant que lame, leur degrés de fonte.

Pour lui la première portée au rouge, celle qui a déformé le fer à jamais, a eu lieu alors qu'il avait sept ans, et qu'il est rentré chez lui pour trouver le corps de son père prostré sur le tatami central du dojo, son sabre de cérémonie en travers du corps et une flaque de sang déjà sèche l'entourant comme un tapis noir, poisseux.  
Ce premier façonnage a laissé une lame pure, étincelante. En apparence parfaite.  
Ce n'est qu'au moment la seconde refonte que se sont révélées les failles dans le métal. Elles ont rougeoyé, mises en évidences par la chaleur des braises, et de nouveau la lame s'est déformée. Le bain d'eau salée dans lequel elle à été plongée ensuite n'a pas réussit à refroidir le cœur. Les tranchants ont de nouveau été martelés, longuement et douloureusement, jusqu'à ce que le fil soit acéré, plus encore qu'avant, mais l'âme de l'arme n'a jamais tout à fait retrouvé la froideur d'auparavant. C'est cela qui fait de lui une meilleure lame, il le sait.  
A présent la lame ne risque plus de rompre à un coup de taille, elle pliera.  
Mais pas trop, parce que sinon elle serait aussi inutile que l'ancienne.

--

Il ne devrait pas être surpris, parce que l'homme est une exception a à peu près toutes les conceptions de normalité existantes, mais Gai n'est et ne sera jamais une lame comme les autres.  
Parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été porté au rouge.  
Enfin si, en fait, et c'est là que les choses deviennent étranges. Gai est _constamment_ au cœur du brasier de la forge. Et c'est constammentque la lame est chauffée à blanc, mais c'est constamment également que les larmes froides coulent sur elles, et empêchent l'alliage de se déformer, de se déliter.  
Kakashi n'est même pas vraiment certain que ce soit _possible_, soumise à de telles contraintes la lame ne pourra que rompre, un jour ou l'autre… Mais c'est pourtant comme ça que ça ce passe, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être fasciné par cette arme toujours brûlante et toujours refroidie.  
Mais après tout c'est Gai… Et même s'il ne devrait même plus être surpris par le fourreau vert émeraude qui cache les larmes aux regards, mais laisse à tous ressentir la chaleur brûlante, il l'est toujours autant.

--

Sakura n'est pas fini de forger.  
Le cœur de la lame est d'excellente qualité. Un alliage souple et solide à la fois, et si le premier sabre n'avait rien de remarquable, la première fusion du métal et la trempe qui a suivi ont été parfaites. Juste l'intensité et la durée nécessaires pour remodeler les bords de la lame, lui donner le tranchant, l'équilibre qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Il ne lui manquait qu'un bon forgeron –ce que lui-même n'a pas été-, et la jeune fille qui est sortie de la forge est une lame de toute beauté.  
Mais si la lame a parfaitement réagi au passage dans le brasier, le second n'a pas encore eu lieu, et Kakashi sait que ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'on verra si finalement la lame ne comporte pas quelque fêlure près du cœur : quand elle aura de nouveau refroidi, et que les couleurs de l'acier joueront sur le fer. C'est à ce moment que l'on voit si la seconde trempe à affaiblit l'alliage, ou si au contraire celui-ci a fusionné plus solidement que jamais…  
Mais en attendant Sakura est une arme redoutable, un sabre tout à fait fascinant à regarder danser : la lame est étroite, finement façonnée, d'apparence fragile. Et pourtant lorsqu'on la tire, l'acier brille de milles feux, et la fragilité apparente est oubliée, parce que les larmes ont modelé et lavé le fer, lui ont donné une résistance incomparable.

--

Itachi a voulu jouer les apprentis forgerons.  
Et malgré son talent indéniable dans tout ce qu'il a pu entreprendre d'autre, il a échoué.

C'est évident pour Kakashi à chaque fois qu'il croise le regard d'onyx de Sasuke.  
La première fonte à été trop longue, trop chaude. Pas assez progressive. Et les larmes n'ont jamais vraiment eu le temps de refroidir, que de nouveau le feu de la haine les réchauffait…  
Et la lame à été irrémédiablement endommagée.  
Ce n'est pas flagrant parce que ce genre de façonnage, s'il ne les détruit pas immédiatement, crée des lames incroyables. Et Sasuke est effectivement devenu avec le temps une arme létale, à la lame incroyablement belle et acérée. Mais il y a un vice caché, une fêlure invisible au cœur de l'acier, à l'endroit ou les bords se raccordent à l'âme du sabre, et plus ce dernier à servit, plus les vibrations l'ont aggravée.  
Sasuke peut encaisser vingt, trente, cent, deux cents assauts sans broncher, mais la faille est là. Et il suffirait d'un un seul coup bien placé pour faire voler la lame étincelante en milliers d'éclats, la détruire irrémédiablement.  
Comment cela n'est pas arrivé plus tôt, c'est un mystère pour Kakashi. Mais la seconde mise à rouge a atteint le cœur de la lame, et d'acharnement du forgeron a partiellement comblée la fêlure.  
La lame n'est plus tout à fait aussi droite d'avant, et si le fil est toujours aussi acéré, l'aspect de la lame à changé. Elle est ternie par endroits, incrustée de sang séché qui ne part pas quelque puisse être le nettoyage qu'on lui fait subir.  
Elle a partiellement perdu l'éclat froid d'avant, une part de son tranchant, mais pourtant elle est plus solide, plus _dangereuse_ que tout ce qu'Itachi aurait pu produire.  
Le risque de brisure est toujours là cela dit, même s'il n'est plus tout à fait sûr de ce qui pourrait la déclancher… (Parfois, dans ses jours de cynismes les plus noirs, il envisage le coup qui pourrait faire rompre la lame. Mais même ces jours-là il ne va jamais tout au bout de la pensée, parce qu'il sait que le coup qui pourrait briser Sasuke ouvrirait en même temps une brèche profonde en lui-même, et il n'est pas sûr que son propre acier puisse résister à ce genre d'impact.)  
Par contre, il est totalement certain que si un jour la lame se brise, l'assaillant sera égorgé par l'un des éclats d'acier qui jaillira. Après tout, c'est _Sasuke_.

--

Pour Naruto, Kakashi n'est pas sûre.  
La première fonte a commencé le jour même de sa naissance, le jour ou l'on a ajouté à l'acier de la lame un alliage rare. Et Naruto n'est pas seulement le fer, il est aussi la chaleur qui s'en dégage, comme si la trempe sans fin qu'il a subi n'avait eut aucun pouvoir pour refroidir l'âme en fusion de la lame.  
Après la première fusion, le bain à été long et amer –trop ?-, et la lame en est sortie fragilisée. Pas très droite et exagérément clinquante peut-être, mais aussi profondément malléable encore, à cause du feu intérieur, et de l'alliage qui ne réagissait pas bien au sel de la trempe.  
Parfois Kakashi se demande ce qui se serait produit si à cette époque quelqu'un d'autre avait trouvé la lame dont personne ne voulait… -Parce c'est ce qu'était Naruto : une lame avide de servir et de prouver sa valeur quelle que soit la main qui la guide…- Que ce serait-il passé si -par exemple et tout à fait au hasard- Orochimaru avait entrevu la chaleur et la solidité de l'arme sous l'acier cabossé du fer ?  
La deuxième portée au rouge a été d'une intensité rare, et a un moment nul n'a su si l'acier allait rompre ou non. Et pourtant du brasier est finalement sortie une lame incroyable, mais cette fois le cœur à refroidit, laissant une brèche visible dans l'alliage.  
Et pourtant Naruto s'est révélé solide, plus solide que ce que Kakashi aurait cru possible. Cette fois les larmes ont lavé la lame de toutes ses impurtées, et quand elle a été tirée du bain, l'âme s'est remise à chauffer plus fort que jamais, brûlant toutes les lames qui croisaient le fer avec lui…  
C'est cela la force de Naruto. La brèche laissée par les portées au rouge est bien là, et il pourrait être brisé avec une telle facilité… mais la chaleur de la lame est telle que c'est _lui_ qui chauffe à blanc les autres, les déforme sous son contact.  
Naruto est une forge ambulante à lui tout seul.

-

_reviews ?_


	8. Kunoïchi

**Kunoïchi**

Tu avais toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre ce type d'assignement serait inévitable, et tu t'y étais préparée. Après tout tu es une kunoïchi, probablement la meilleure de ton niveau, et tes capacités te rendaient indispensable pour cette mission spécifique.  
Tu t'y étais plus ou moins préparée, et c'est pour cela que tu t'es contentée d'acquiescer, et de t'incliner une fois que Tsunade-sama a eu fini d'expliquer les paramètres.  
C'était bien la première fois que tu te retrouvais seule dans le bureau de l'Hokage, sans ton équipe, et dès tu as reçu la convocation, tu as tout de suite senti qu'il se passerait quelque chose.

C'est Shizune qui t'a aidé à te transformer, à créer le personnage.  
Des lentilles vertes, magnifiques -un peu comme les yeux de Sakura-, un maquillage élaboré qui te donnait une bouche de fraise pour éviter tout risque de reconnaissance, et enfin les trois épaisseurs du kimono finement brodé. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance tu aurais été folle de joie de pouvoir porter une pareille merveille, mais l'appréhension t'a un peu gâché le plaisir…  
Quand tu t'es regardé dans la glace tu as eu du mal à te reconnaître.  
C'est elle aussi qui t'a aidé à limer les cals dus au maniement des armes, jusqu'à ce que tes mains soient aussi douces que celles de n'importe quelle civile.  
C'est elle qui t'a donné les conseils de sa voix calme, et a déposé les comprimés dans le creux de ta paume en te rappelant les prendre au tout début de la mission. Lorsqu'elle t'as demandé si ça irait tu as souri, sorti une réplique bravache dont tu serais bien en peine de te souvenir a présent, et répondu que oui.

Étrangement, ça n'a pas été bien difficile de berner les garçons.  
Si Shikamaru a remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de faux dans ton rire, quelque chose de forcé dans la manière dont tu les as invectivés ce soir-là au restaurant –la soirée était prévue depuis des semaines, et tu n'aurais pas voulu les inquiéter en décommandant à la dernière minute- , il a sans doute trouvé bien trop galère de creuser le sujet. Tu as bien sentit le regard en coin de Choji se poser sur toi, mais tu as donné un coup de poing sur la table, et commencé à vilipender ton ex le plus récent :  
S'ils ont vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils l'ont mis sur le compte d'un « truc de fille », comme l'appelle si inélégamment Shikamaru .  
Tu te demandes ce qu'ils auraient fait s'ils avaient su. Ils auraient essayé de t'arrêter peut-être ? T'auraient supplié de refuser la mission, auraient essayé de te convaincre que tu n'étais pas obligée d'y aller ?  
Une partie de toi l'espère, mais l'autre sait qu'ils sont des ninjas comme toi, et que de toute manière tu avais déjà pris ta décision, que rien de ce qu'ils auraient pu dire n'aurait fait fléchir ta détermination a agir en kunoïchi jusqu'au bout.  
Ils en auraient été malade probablement, mais ils ne t'auraient pas empêché d'y aller.  
Mais de toute manière, tu n'as pas vraiment eu une seule seconde l'intention de les mettre au courant. C'est quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient -et n'ont toujours pas- besoin de savoir.

…

La mission s'est bien passée finalement, exactement comme planifiée. Ton sourire éclipsait celui des autres filles, et tous les hommes à la réception ne regardaient que toi.  
Le plus difficile en fait a été de te forcer à toujours marcher à petits pas, perchée sur tes getas inconfortables. Tu bougeais avec une lenteur affectée, sensuelle, tout en pestant intérieurement contre le kimono qui entravait tes mouvements. Si tu avais eu besoin de te battre, il aurait fallu que tu déchires les précieuses soieries au moins jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et c'est sans parler des manches immenses qui seraient retombées sur tes poignets si tu avais eu à utiliser un kunaï…  
Mais de toute manière les ninjas chargés de la sécurité veillaient, et tu n'aurais pas pu avoir d'armes sur toi, pas le moindre cure-ongle. Cela a contribué de manière significative au nœud persistant qui s'est installé dans ton estomac a la seconde même où tu as franchi le porche imposant du domaine –ou du moins c'est ce dont tu t'es efforcé de te convaincre pendant tout ce temps.  
La vérité est que tu crevais de peur.  
Tu as flirté et ri, caché ton visage derrière ton éventail avec une pudeur consommée, utilisé toutes tes armes de séduction. Le lièvre n'a pas été très difficile à lever.

Tu l'as suivi dans sa chambre, et fait ce qui devait être fait.  
Shizune t'avait conseillé de te détendre au maximum, de relaxer tes muscles ; c'est ce que tu as fait.  
Mais même comme ça ça a fait mal, au moment où il t'a pénétré. Tu ne savais pas très bien à quoi t'attendre et cette douleur était étrange. Pas comme la souffrance provoquée par une blessure ou un kunaï dans le ventre, mais une certaine peine malgré tout, et en même temps ce n'était pas entièrement désagréable.  
Après tu ne te souviens pas très bien, c'est flou. Un mélange de cris, et de sueur, et ses mains sur ton corps.  
C'était… douloureux au début. Mais aujourd'hui tu sais que ça aurait peu être bien pire. Au final c'était… plutôt bien.

Il s'est laissé rouler d'au-dessus de toi sur le futon, et s'est rapidement endormi. Toi tu as rassemblé les différentes pièces froissées de ton kimono, et es retournée t'allonger auprès de lui, en attendant le bon moment, quand le domaine serait plongé dans l'obscurité. Tu as replié tes jambes souillées contre toi, en position foetale, et tu as attendu.  
Quand l'heure est venue, tu as passé ton kimono, et t'es recouché contre son dos, sans le réveiller. Tes mains tremblaient un peu quand tu as formé les signes.

Il était endormi, et occuper son esprit n'a pas posé le moindre problème. Tu l'as levé, méthodiquement tu lui as fait passer le coûteux yukata brun et les sandales, tu as vérifié dans la glace qu'il était présentable. Puis, avec un dernier regard pour ton propre corps immobile sur le futon, tu es sortie pour tuer.  
Les gardes que tu as croisé dans les couloirs t'on reconnu, et salué avec déférence et un brin de surprise, mais aucun n'a posé de question. Tu as monté deux étages et parcouru la longue galerie intérieur qui surplombe le jardin. Tu as été obligé de parlementer un instant avec le garde de faction devant la porte du maître, mais il t'a finalement laissé entrer. Après tout n'étais-tu pas le bras droit du Daiymo ?

L'homme t'as accueilli avec un regard interrogatif, et tu as improvisé quelque chose sur une nouvelle urgente en te rapprochant de lui. Quand il a été a porté tu as tendu les mains de l'homme avec lequel tu venais de coucher, et tu l'as attrapé a la gorge.  
Le temps que les gardes réalisent que quelque chose n'allait pas et pénètrent dans la pièce, il était mort.  
Un cri d'alarme a retenti, et tu as bousculé l'un des gardes dans une futile tentative de fuite. Tu as subtilisé un sabre et tué l'un d'eux tandis que les renforts. Tu as paré un peu, feinté, jusqu'au moment où ils ont vraiment été dans le combat, ne tentant plus d'arrêter l'assassin mais de l'éliminer.  
Tu as vu le mouvement, le kunaï dirigé sur ta _sa_ gorge, et tu t'es retiré, juste à temps alors que l'acier pénétrait la chaire tendre.  
La suite tu ne l'as pas vue, mais tu la connais par cœur : il a dû crier, essayer de protester pour faire comprendre que ce n'était pas lui, mais trop tard, parce que pour le peu de temps qui lui restait à vivre le sang dans sa gorge l'avait probablement rendu incompréhensible.  
Si le garde a bien frappé il n'a pas dû souffrir longtemps te dis tu parfois.  
Mais au fond ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Tu as repris connaissance dans la chambre deux étages plus bas, vaguement nauséeuse. Tu pouvais entendre les cris des gardes et les bruits de course, l'agitation frénétique.  
Personne n'a fait attention à une prostituée au pas un peu vacillant qui quittait le domaine.

…

Quand tu es rentrée chez toi après avoir été débriefé par Hokage-sama et Shizune, tu as souri à ta mère, engueulé ton père parce qu'il avait encore laissé la lunette des toilettes relevée, et tu es monté t'enfermer à double tour dans ta chambre. Tu ne pouvais pas répondre maintenant au sourire de ta mère, tu te serais effondré, et si elle t'avait demandé ce qui s'était passé tu n'aurais pas eu la force de lui mentir.  
Finalement tu es sorti par la fenêtre, et tu t'es introduit chez ta meilleure amie vers deux heures du matin.  
Sakura n'a pas posé de questions. Elle s'est contenté de te tenir très fort, et d'écouter pendant que tu racontais… Ni elle ni toi n'aviez imaginé que ta première fois serait comme ça… Ensuite vous avez parlé longtemps, pleuré aussi, et elle t'a murmuré des mots de réconfort, et t'a bercé jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

Le lendemain tu as rejoint les garçons comme si de rien était, mais au lieu de râler après Choji et ses chips, tu t'es mise sur la pointe des pieds –il est devenu _vraiment_ grand-, tu as passé tes bras autours de son cou, l'a embrassé sur la joue et a fermé les yeux en t'appuyant contre lui.  
Et au lieu de crier après Shika parce qu'il était en retard tu l'as pris dans tes bras, et l'a serré fort.

Ensuite tu as ignoré leurs regards interloqués, et tu as repris ta vie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
Parce que tu es une kunoïchi, et que tu as juste fait ce que n'importe quel autre ninja aurait fait.  
Tu es une kunoïchi, et tu as rempli ta mission.

---

Je sais, je sais, j'aurais du écrire la suite de Konoha Gaiden plutôt...

Mais bon .

Spécialement dédicacé à tout ceux qui pensent qu'Ino est vaine et inutile. (Tinton, si tu passes par là...)

Reviews please les gens ?  
Et je prend toujours les suggestions de drabbles si vous voulez que je vous écrive quelque chose ;)


	9. Inner Sakura : Roads of devastation

**Pourquoi Sakura-dans-son-fort-intérieur ne devrait jamais être laissée en liberté**

**Raison n° 364  
**« Comme ça ? »  
Gaara plaça une main dans le creux de son coude, et remonta l'avant-bras devant lui, l'autre main fermée en un poing.  
« OUAIS, comme ça ! »  
Le Kazekage de Suna fronça ses (inexistants) sourcils.  
« C'est… une coutume étrange. »  
« Putain non, c'est un moyen infaillible d'exprimer ta jubilation intérieure ! Ça fait un bien fou. »  
« … Ça ressemble un peu à la prise du Sarcophage de Sable… »  
« Tu veux dire ta technique qui consiste à chopper les gens avec ton sable, et à les presser comme des citrons ? »  
« Oui. »  
« YES, c'est la classe. Bon, ben t'as qu'a penser à ça quand tu fais le geste, ça viendra plus facilement… »  
« Ho… Et je dois tuer des gens à chaque fois que j'exprime ma jubilation intérieure alors ? »  
« Hé, ho, non ! T'es sensé être un Gentil maintenant, alors gaffe ! » Sa voix mourut, et elle sembla se plonger dans un débat intérieur d'une intensité suspecte. « Quoique… Pourquoi pas, mais seulement si c'est ce putain de pervers de Serpent d'Orochimaru, ou cette raclure de Kabuto alors… Ou n'importe quel ninja du Son en fait ! –sauf Sasuke-kun, évidemment-, et puis… Tu peux le faire sur Naruto s'il essaie encore d'aller regarder dans le bain de fille, ce sera bien fait pour sa tronche… Et puis éventuellement Ino-truie, si elle… »  
Gaara cligna lentement des yeux, une fois. Qu'avait dit Lee et Naruto déjà ? Quelque chose comme « Si tu as besoin de conseils va voir Sakura-chan, c'est la fille la plus sensible que je connaisse », non ?  
…  
Peut-être que le mot n'avait pas la même signification ici qu'a Suna alors.

---

**Raison n° 45**

« Tsunade-sama, comment faites-vous ? S'il vous plait, je veux apprendre ! »  
L'Hokage releva le nez de ses parchemins et fixa son élève qui se tenait de l'autre côté de l'imposant bureau.  
« Apprendre quoi Sakura ? »  
« J'ai parlé avec le vieux pervers, il m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas comme ça avant… »  
« Vraiment ? »  
Elle ne savait pas ce que Jiraya avait bien pu raconter, mais une chose était sure : l'Ermite aux Grenouilles allait souffrir. Longuement.  
« Vraiment. Vous devez me l'enseigner sensei, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »  
Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Cette conversation prenait un tour étrange, et la lueur dans l'œil de sa disciple était… inquiétant.  
« Quoi ? »  
L'expression qui apparu soudain sur le visage de Sakura et le genjutu de flammes diaboliques (c'était _forcément _un genjutsu) qui nimba la jeune fille firent frémirent l'Hokage.  
« Vos seins… Dites-le-moi Tsunade-sama… Dites-moi quel jutsu vous utilisez, et Sasuke sera enfin _MIEN _! »

---

**Raison n° 594767**

« Sakura, déesse de mon cœur ! Acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi ? »  
La jeune femme paru hésitante un instant, et son doux regard passa sur lui comme si elle le détaillait des pieds à la tête.  
« Ok, » dit elle finalement.  
Des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de Lee, et un arc-en-ciel doublé d'un flamboyant coucher de soleil se profila à l'horizon.  
« Mais ce sera seulement sexuel. »  
Lee s'immobilisa en plein milieu de sa démonstration de Joie Suprême, un poing Victorieux a demi-levé. Derrière, le soleil couchant sembla soudain hésiter, et la vague naissante interrompit sa formation.  
Un tic nerveux agita sa paupière gauche. Le jeune homme était comme foudroyé, avec figée sur le visage l'expression de choc profond de celui dont les conviction fondamentales viennent d'être balayées, presque comme si Gai-sensei venait de décider de changer la couleur de ses tuniques pour du rayé violet et orange, avec du vert pomme pour les guêtres.  
Mais pas tout à fait. En fait son expression était très exactement du genre « ma-Douce-et-Pure-Sakura-chan-vient-enfin-d'accepter-de-répondre-a-mon-Eternel-et-Indéstructible-Amour-mais-seulement-si-c'est-juste-sexuel… »  
«Et il va falloir que tu changes de coupe, et que tu te rases les sourcils. »

Alors le Fauve d'Azure de Konoha laissa échapper un glapissement aigu fort peu distingué, qui se transforma en hurlement d'horreur lorsqu'il prit la fuite à toute vitesse.  
« Maître Gaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Un démon a pris possession de Sakura-chaaaan ! »  
Une fois qu'elle fut seule, un sourire béat apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme.  
« _Ce sera purement sexuel…_ Bordel ouais, excellent, j'avais toujours rêvé de dire ça ! »

---

_Tout a commencé avec ceci : http/img. /albums /v319 /stripedpetunia /sakugaa.gif_ _ un gif créé par Asuka Kureru... (virez les espaces dans l'adresse si vous voulez aller jeter un oeil...) Ensuite l'idée a lentement commencé a me ronger le cerveau, et puis j'avais envie d'écrire un peut de gai pour changer..._

_Y'en a probablement plusa venir, parce que Sakura-en-son-fort-intérieur en liberté a un attrait certain :D_

_JE crois que les males de la team 7 vons souffrire._

_Et merci pour toutes les reviewx du chapitre précendent. _


	10. 307

**307**  
**Eternité**

Les choses n'étaient pas censées se passer comme ça, vraiment.  
C'est la seule pensée à peu près cohérente que ton cerveau est capable de formuler, pour l'instant.  
Le visage de Sasuke ne devrait pas être ce masque vide, à mi-chemin entre l'ennui résigné et le désintérêt le plus total.  
Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir proférer toutes ces paroles qui te transperçaient comme autant de flèches avec ce froid détachement, comme si _vraiment_, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, et qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train d'indiquer le chemin a un parfait inconnu.  
Il n'aurait pas dû se mouvoir avec une telle rapidité, et ton propre corps n'était certainement pas censé rester figé comme cela, tétanisé par le choc et totalement engourdi.

Un mot, un mouvement, et toutes tes défenses ont été balayées comme des fétus de paille emportés par le vent. Tu es un ninja pourtant, mais tout les réflexes si durement acquis, les gestes automatiques d'esquive et de contre attaque si profondément enracinés que tu les accomplis sans même y penser semblent avoir prit un jour de congé collectif. Disparus.  
Tu es immobile, et bien incapable de bouger, ne serait-ce que pour sauver ta propre vie –_ce serait pourtant une bonne idée_, t'informe une petite voix qui doit être ce qui reste de ton instinct de survie.  
Tes jambes n'auraient pas dû être si faibles que tu ais l'impression que si Sasuke te lâchait, tu t'effondrerais.

Tu ne devrais sûrement pas être en train de penser, alors même qu'il susurre de sa voix rauque des promesses de mort a ton oreille, a quel point sa main sur ton épaule est chaude.   
Mais pourtant c'est la pensée qui s'impose surtout le reste, sur les _Bouge_ ! frénétiques que t'envoi ton cerveau, sur le vague calcul de probabilité qu'il puisse te porter un coup de cet angle, sur la question accessoire de savoir si quelqu'un va intervenir ou non, sur le _Il est sérieux. Il va vraiment le faire._ terrifiant qui hurle au fond de toi.  
La main de Sasuke est chaude, pas ce froid reptilien auquel tu t'es instinctivement attendu une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne te touche. La pensée stupide tourne en boucle, sur elle-même, comme un animal sauvage soudain jeté dans une cage et qui cherche frénétiquement une sortie.  
Sa main est chaude, brûlante même, alors que le contact est si léger à travers les vêtements. Sasuke, qui a toujours fuit comme la peste le moindre contact physique… Sasuke dont le bras est passé autour de ton épaule…  
Tu as l'impression que le moment dure une éternité. Qu'il _pourrait_ durer une éternité, toute entière contenue dans les battement sourd du sang contre tes tempes, dans la chaleur de sa main, dans le vide douloureux qui te submerge.

Et puis tu entends le frottement léger mais tellement reconnaissable de l'acier contre le cuir, le frottement de la lame qu'il tire de son fourreau.  
Et l'éternité s'achève.

---

Rha... Le chapitre 307... #air rêveur# La classe intégrale. A votre avis, c'est autorisé pour un personnage masculin de tant ressembler a sa mère ?

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai encore dérapé sur le précipice des drabbles alors que je devrais bosser sur _Konoha Gaiden_ (ne vous inquiétez pas ce ne devrait plus être long.)

Reviews ?


	11. Ad Vitam Eternam

**Ad Vitam Eternam**

Ils ont l'habitude de dire qu'Orochimaru fait montre du talent d'un ninja de deux fois son âge, que c'est un génie comme on en a pas vu depuis des siècles.

Pourtant, ce jour là, lorsqu'ils l'ont ramené, il parait terriblement plus jeune que ses quinze ans, et son regard d'habitude perçant passe sur les ninjas dans la pièce comme s'il ne les voyait pas. Quelqu'un l'a débarrassé de son kimono souillé, et l'a à la place enroulé dans un yukata blanc trop grand pour lui.  
Orochimaru n'est pas fluet pourtant. Sa musculature est longiligne et sèche, celle d'un vrai ninja, et non celle de l'érudit qui passe des heures en bibliothèque. Le yukata doit appartenir à un Akimichi, parce que le jeune homme paraît minuscule et fragile au milieu.  
D'un côté le tissu de mauvaise qualité repose sur son épaule, mais de l'autre l'encolure à glissé, révélant une épaule et une moitié de torse qui sont presque aussi livides que le yukata. La peau à une teinte inquiétante, presque cireuse.  
Mais c'est toujours moins inquiétant que les sécrétions noirâtres qui s'échappent de la bouche d'Orochimaru lorsqu'il tente de se relever, et qu'à la place il se retrouve plié en deux le front contre le sol.

L'anbu qui l'a déposé lui jette un regard en coin.  
« Poison, » dit-il. « La coupure sur son torse, c'est parce qu'il a essayé d'évacuer le sang vicié avant qu'il n'atteigne le cœur. » Il y a dans sa voix quelque chose qui ressemble à du respect.  
Il se détourne du jeune homme affalé sur le sol de l'infirmerie, et disparaît.

Malgré la quinte de toux et la nouvelle giclée de bile sombre qui vient maculer le devant du tissu blanc, Orochimaru s'est finalement redressé en s'agrippant à l'infirmière qui vient l'aider à se relever. Celle ci à un moment de recul très bref lorsque son regard rencontre celui exorbité du jeune homme. Ses traits sont tirés dans une expression qui oscille entre la stupéfaction et la certitude la plus profonde.  
« Il me faut un drain, » ordonne t-il entre deux quintes. « Et Tsunade. Je ne peux pas mourir ici. »

C'est un patient, pourtant. Mais le ton de commandement, la note incrédule subjuguent la jeune femme, et elle obéit sans un mot après l'avoir assis dans le dernier fauteuil de libre. Tout autour les ninjas vont et viennent dans le chaos le plus organisé qu'on puisse imaginer, les infirmières débordées s'activent autour des blessés. S'il les suit des yeux, c'est sans doute plus au son qu'autre chose parce que son regard s'est de nouveau brouillé, mais lorsque Tsunade arrive, les pupilles reptiliennes se braquent sur elle et ne la lâchent plus.  
« Poison, » articule t-il, et il attrape la main de Tsunade pour la plaquer contre son torse, sur l'infime estafilade qu'il a élargi au kunaï et qui dégouline dans le yukata.  
Sa main aux longs doigts nerveux tremble autour du poignet de la jeune fille, et il est pris d'un nouveau spasme de toux.  
« Peux pas… mourir. »  
Tsunade à renoncé à jurer à haute voix à l'instant ou elle a sentit la main de son équipier trembler –ce doit être là fin du monde. C'est forcément la fin du monde,- mais à la place elle sert les dents.  
« Bien sur que non. Tu sais ce qu'il a utilisé ? »  
« Sais pas. Mort. L'ai tué avant de réaliser. Pas de cadavre… _Je ne peux pas mourir ici !_ »  
La main autour du poignet s'est refermé dans une poigne de fer, et il a attiré Tsunade si brutalement vers lui qu'elle n'a pas pu résister. Ses pupilles sont dilatées –état de choc- et l'expression dans son regard est terrifiante d'intensité et presque démente.  
Tsunade a vu beaucoup d'homme en train de mourir, mais aucun ne lui a fait aussi peur que l'impassible Orochimaru à cet instant précis.  
« Pas grave, ça aurait pu être utile de savoir mais on va faire sans. » D'un geste sec elle dégage sa main, et la plaque juste au dessus de la plaie tailladée, tandis que de l'autre, la droite, elle ajuste le drain.

Orochimaru ne mourra pas tant qu'elle aura son mot à dire.

---

Orochimaru est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, presque aussi pâle que les draps sous lui. Ses yeux sont fermés mais il ne dors pas. Tsunade vient de sortir. Ou plus exactement elle vient de chasser le Professeur et cet abrutit de Jiraya en déclarant s'une voix sans réplique qu'il a besoin de repos.  
Mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai, le repos n'est pas ce dont il a besoin.  
Il a failli mourir, hier. Lui. A cause d'un stupide jounin qui avait enduit le lame d'un kunaï de poison.  
C'est tout simplement inacceptable.  
Tout a failli être réduit à néant à cause d'un simple kunaï qui l'a frôlé de suffisamment près pour entamer la peau. Tout à failli disparaître. Il n'a du son salut qu'à Tsunade, qu'à l'anbu anonyme qui l'a ramené à temps.C'est inadmissible. Les autres peuvent mourir, il le sait, il le prouve tout les jours. Mais lui ? Non, impossible. Il ne peux pas mourir, pas tant qu'il n'a pas terminé.

Il y a une faille, réalise t-il. Il aura beau apprendre chaque jutsu qui lui tombe sous la main, engloutir toutes les livres, maîtriser tous les ninjutsus, ce ne sera pas encore suffisant. Toutes les techniques du monde ne peuvent pas le protéger contre un kunaï perdu, et toute la puissance accumulée est inutile contre ça..  
Mais cela il ne peut l'accepter. C'est une conclusion inenvisageable.  
Il ne mourra pas. Il ne _peux_ pas mourir. Il doit y avoir un moyen, un justu, quelque chose… N'importe quoi.  
Si le moyen n'existe pas décide t-il, alors il le créera.

Parce qu'Orochimaru ne mourra pas tant qu'il aura son mot à dire.

-

Reviews ?

A l'origine de ce drabble il y a un dessin dont je mettrait le lien sur ma page principale quand j'aurais eu le temps de le scanner. Un Orochimaru avec des traits qui portent encore trace de l'enfance, un regard flippant et un tissu tombant autour des épaules. Tout est venu de ça .

Note de l'auteur : Certains d'entres vous n'auront pas été sans remarquer que Rouge a disparru des drabbles... C'est parce qu'il a maintenant une suite, et qu'il est posté en temps que fic sous le titre de Clair-Obscur.


	12. Ni Dieu Ni Maître

**Ni dieu  
Ni maître**

Au début ils étaient sept. Les Sabreurs de la Brume.  
Ils étaient sept et servaient leur village, leur Kage. Tuaient pour l'un ou pour l'autre si tels étaient les ordres. Et ils aimaient cela.  
N'étaient ils pas des ninjas ?  
Des armes dans la main de leur maître, ni plus ni moins. Tout comme la Shamehada était une arme entre les mains de Kisame, tout comme le Zanbato en était une entre celles de Zabuza, tout comme Katsuko maniait les doubles lames des Teretsu avec une efficacité inhumaine.  
Juste des armes, plus aiguisées que d'autres. Plus létales certainement. Et que ce soit au cœur de la Brume, au pays de l'Eau ou au-delà, chacun savait que les Sabreurs désignaient la mort, une mort probablement sanglante, inutilement longue peut-être aussi, si Sakatse était d'humeur joueuse.  
Ils étaient des armes, l'escadron mortel de la Brume. Mais cela n'aurait pu durer.

Ils étaient trop forts tous, trop sauvages.  
La Brume était notoirement le plus dur des villages cachés, le plus radicalement indifférent à la valeur d'une vie humaine. Au tout début le village était né du rassemblement de ninjas déserteurs, et ceux-ci avaient fondé des familles, et ce qui n'avait été qu'un repère pour les apatrides était devenu une puissance que les autres pays n'avaient pu ignorer. La Brume accueillait sans état d'âme les traîtres d'autres nations, pour peu qu'il soient fort et prêt à tuer, à mourir.  
Mais même dans ce village Zabuza était considéré comme un démon, et la crainte qu'inspiraient Saito et la lame noire de sa Shine dépassait tout entendement.

Ils étaient des sabreurs, tous, et ils savaient que parfois certaines lames forgées dans des conditions particulières ont une personnalité, un pouvoir qui leur est propre. Une volonté presque.  
Et aucun d'entre eux n'ignorait la puissance de telles lames qui peuvent transfigurer leur porteur, armer son bras d'une force sans précédent. Et ils savaient aussi qu'elles peuvent également se retourner contre celui qui les manies si ce dernier ne se montre pas assez prudent. De telles armes peuvent être apprivoisées, habituées à la main de leur gardien. Mais elles ne vous appartiennent pas, jamais. Et que vous relâchiez votre prise ou ne leur apportiez pas assez de sang, et elles peuvent fort bien vous échapper.  
Ils étaient trop fort tout simplement, et la main qui les tenait n'avait pris conscience de cela que trop tard.  
On pouvait les utiliser, mais pas s'en rendre maître.

---

Le sourire de Kisame avait lui étrangement sous la lune pâle ce soir-là. Un peu trop figé, un peu trop cruel. Le visage de Katsuko était fermé, concentré, mais dans ses yeux avait dansée une lueur féroce, étrangement semblable à celle qui transparaissait chez Kisame, et sa nervosité avait été perceptible dans la manière dont elle faisait passer les pommeaux de Teretsu d'une main à l'autre, machinalement.  
Saito avait été égal à lui-même froid et tendu, comme une corde d'arc pouvant rompre à tout moment, comme un serpent prêt à frapper, Shine pendant à son flanc, pour l'instant captive de son fourreau de cuir.  
Zabuza avait été appuyé contre un mur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, paraissant somnoler, mais c'était lui qui avait tourné la tête le premier lorsque Kô les avait rejoint d'un geste invisible, apparaissant au milieu d'eux comme si elle avait toujours été là. Elle avait porté sa lame sanglée dans son dos, la seule d'entre eux à n'avoir pas donné de nom à son âme d'acier.  
Elle s'était laissé glisser accroupie non loin de Zabuza, minuscule même par rapport à Katsuko, et avait sourit.

Pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait parlé, ils étaient seulement restés immobiles non loin les un des autres, écoutant la nuit et le bruissement du ruisseau tout proche, attendant.  
Jusqu'à ce que Tsuishou les rejoigne enfin, puis Sakatse qui n'avait pas même pris la peine de masquer la présence crépitante et vorace de son chakra.

Zabuza s'était décollé de son mur, avait fait quelques pas. Kô s'était remise sur ses pieds, avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches. Tous s'étaient redressés, gardant une distance salutaire entre eux mais en alerte dans la nuit. Ils étaient là, tous les sept à présent.  
Ça pouvait commencer.

Ils s'étaient consulté du regard, en silence, examinant le 'vous en êtes ?' muet entre eux.  
La question ne se posait pas vraiment à vrai dire. Ils avaient tous senti l'instant ou la main du maître avait glissé. Le village n'avait jamais été vraiment suffisant, aujourd'hui moins que jamais. Le maître avait pris peur. Avec raison.  
Ce n'était même pas une question de pouvoir, ou ils se seraient entretués pour décider qui aurait la position suprême. C'était plus… comme une question de principe, aussi étrange que soit ce terme appliqué à des êtres comme eux. Une décision commune pour des créatures très différentes, qui se supportaient bon gré mal gré et dont le seul point commun était leur lame et le sang versé.

Le lien du sang, une dernière fois encore, pour le défi qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer dans la brume naissante du petit matin, qui s'arrachait de la terre autour d'eux en volutes paresseuses.

Ils étaient des armes peut-être.  
Mais le sang versé ce jour au village de la Brume le proclamerait : on pouvait les utiliser mais non pas les posséder.  
C'était un pari fou, un geste inutile alors qu'ils auraient simplement pu disparaître dans le voile montant du brouillard. Mais ils étaient des créatures d'acier et de sang, et leur vie importait peu.  
Le Kage avait pris peur, et essayé de se débarrasser d'eux.  
Et échoué, ce qui était fort dommage pour lui.

Ils n'étaient pas de simples ninjas, pas de simples armes que l'on pouvait mettre au rebus.  
Ils étaient les sept Sabres de la Brume et, le Mizukage et le conseil avaient fait l'erreur de l'oublier.  
Ils n'avaient ni dieu ni maître.

Et demain ils seraient au pouvoir, ou morts, ou déserteurs.  
Mais ils seraient libres.

---

En ce moment j'ai une montagne folle de boulot.  
J'ai réalisé que je n'avais plus que trois mois avant mon bts et je commence à paniquer serieusement.  
Et puis surtout j'ai une sérieuse baisse d'inspiration, que ce soit pour _Konoha Gaiden_ ou pour _Clair Obscur_. Je sais ce qui doit ce passer, je sais a peut près comment ça doit se passer.  
Mais les mots ne viennent pas.  
C'est peut-être dû à l'entrée en scène de nouveaux personnages que je ne maitrise pas encore bien (tant que je n'ai pas une bonne idée de leur fonctionnement interne, j'ai du mal à simplement les "poser" sur la scène et à les laissr agir comme j'ai tendance à le faire d'habitude). Ou alors j'ai perdu de vu la dynamique générale et je m'enferre dans des détails.  
En tout cas pendant des semaines le peu que j'ai réussit à écrire a manqué de fluidité, de naturel.

Enfin bon, j'ai l'impression que ça va un peu mieux puisque j'ai recommencé à écrire un peu _Gaiden_ avec du succès aujourd'hui, mais il ne faut pas attendre de chapitre avant deux semaines.

Tout ça pour dire que quand j'ai eu cette idée plutôt bizarre a partir d'un vieux proverbe anarchiste, et qu'elle s'est mise a proliférer j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et je l'ai écrite.  
Ce n'est pas très long, c'est un peu étrange et revoilà mon obsessions des métaphores lamesques pour les ninjas, mais j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Et puis il y a un vivier de méchants /personnages secondaires potentiel qui me plait. J'en réutiliserais sans doute au moins un iu deux, peut être dans _Clair Obscur_.  
Le point de départ est que si un ninja normal à un maître, par contre, les nukenins... Ce qui a donné cette tranche de vie des épéiste de la brume et éclat d'explication de leurs motivations, juste avant qu'ils ne prennent leurs cliques et leurs clacs et leurs sabres, et ne décident d'essayer de renverser le Kage.


	13. Dix faits à propos d'Uzumaki Naruto

**Dix faits totalement inintéressants à propos d'Uzumaki Naruto**

1-  
À l'âge d'un mois il manque mourir de faim parce que la nourrice chargée de lui donner le sein refuse de s'approcher de lui. C'est l'infirmière de jour qui s'en rend compte et averti le Troisième.  
Après cela il est nourri au biberon.

2-  
Jusqu'à l'âge de neuf ans Naruto déteste les ramens : c'est la nourriture la moins chère et la plus facile à préparer pour un enfant quoi vit seul. Il en mange presque à tous les repas.  
A partir du jour ou Iruka l'invite pour la première fois chez Ihiraku, cela change.  
Il continue de manger des ramens, mais leur goût est différent.

3-  
La première fille que Naruto embrasse vraiment est Sakura, alors qu'ils ont tous les deux quinze ans.  
C'est juste après le fiasco de la rencontre avec Sasuke, son esprit est encore a moitié flou, et tandis que Yamato et Sai patrouillent dans le paysage dévasté –il a presque peur de demander ce qui s'est passé-, il s'excuse encore et encore de n'avoir pas su le retenir. Agenouillée à ses côté Sakura retient ses larmes. Et soudain ses lèvres sont sur les siennes.  
Le baiser est chaud, doux et humide, a le goût de sel.  
Après cela ils n'en reparlent pas, et puisque Sakura n'hésite pas à le frapper lorsqu'il se plaint du manque de ramen dans les rations, Naruto suppose que rien n'a changé.

4-  
Lorsque parfois la nuit il est seul et qu'il se dit que jamais ils n'arriveront à rattraper Sasuke, que la douleur est trop forte, il laisse le sourire disparaître. Mais le lendemain ce dernier est immanquablement de retour, parce qu'il est Uzumaki Naruto et qu'impossible n'est pas dans son vocabulaire.

5-  
Le Kyuubi traite l'alcool comme n'importe quel autre poison, et l'élimine aussi rapidement et sûrement qu'il referme ses blessures.  
Du coup Naruto est interdit de cuites à vie ce qui l'irriterait probable (et horrifierait Kiba s'il le savait) s'il n'avait pas découvert que faire semblant d'être ivre mort est un moyen merveilleux de perpétrer les pires blagues et de s'en sortir indemne.  
Il en profite.

6-  
Pendant près de six mois après le retour de Sasuke, Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de le toucher aussi souvent qu'il le peut, un frôlement lorsqu'ils se croisent, un coup d'épaule, un combat, n'importe quoi pour s'assurer de la réalité de sa présence. Evidemment Sasuke apprécie peu l'invasion de son espace personnel, et les choses dégénèrent souvent en pugilat voir même en séjour à l'hôpital.  
Mais même malgré cela, Naruto s'éveille parfois la nuit, paniqué, et il lui faut traverser le village à toute vitesse. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il a vu la fenêtre encore éclairée, ou senti la présence sourde et froide de son chakra qu'il peut rentrer chez lui, parce que Sasuke n'est ni mort, ni de nouveau parti mais vivant, et contre toute attente bel et bien là..

7-  
Lorsque Naruto arrive, premier client de la matinée mais déjà impossiblement bruyant et vibrant d'énergie, Ayame prend toujours soin de rajouter un petit extra de ramen dans son bol.

8-  
Parfois il rêve d'un combat, de feu et de sang.  
Sa puissance n'a pas de limite, et la colère, le plaisir de combat coulent en lui, vibrants et délicieux. D'un geste il fait taire ses ennemis, toutes ces silhouettes minuscules et irritantes qui s'agitent au sol, l'attaquent vainement. Il les tue, comme on écrase une fourmi, et parfois il reconnaît certains visages, certains signes distinctifs. Il les tue, tous.  
Il ne parle du rêve à personne.

9-  
Kakashi se dit quelquefois que si Naruto devenait finalement Hokage, cela épargnerait à tout le monde du temps, de l'argent et des efforts.  
Après tout il suffirait de graver des marquages faciaux sur le visage de pierre du Quatrième, et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu.

10-  
Il est douloureusement conscient du fait que Konohamaru ne reviendra pas vivant de la mission.  
Mais il tamponne l'ordre de mission et le signe malgré tout.

---

Pas vraiment une fic, mais plutôt un exercice de style et de caractérisation pour mon plaisir personnel.  
J'aime ce concept des informations sur un personnage, le plus court est souvent le plus efficace.  
J'ai hésité à créer une fic spéciale vu qu'il y en aura d'autres du même genre (prochain a venir : Neji), Finalement je l'ai mis dans les drabbles parce que c'est un exercice un peu bancal qui ne ne vaut probablement pas la peine d'avoir une fic pour lui tous seul.

Dans un autre registre, je n'oublie ni _Konoha Gaiden_, ni _Clair Obscur_. Ne vous inquieter pas. :)  
Reviews please ?


	14. Dix faits à propos de Hyuuga Neji

**Dix faits totalement inintéressants à propos de Hyuuga Neji**

1.  
Il voit beaucoup de choses, mais il lui a fallu du temps pour discerner ce qui était pourtant une évidence : le clan Hyuuga dévore ses enfants, et Hanabi et Hinata sont tout aussi prisonnières que lui.

2.  
La seule fois ou Neji a le malheur de s'entraîner au Byakugan à moins d'un kilomètre des bains de Konoha, il le regrette amèrement.  
Pour ce qui est de l'habileté de Tenten avec n'importe quel projectile il était au courrant, mais qui aurait cru que Sakura pouvait frapper aussi fort ?

3.  
Quand il était plus jeune et considérablement plus arrogant, Neji a appris une leçon : ce ne sont pas la couleur de son uniforme ou sa perfection technique qui font la valeur d'un combattant, mais ce qu'il a au fond de lui.  
Cela dit, cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer à penser que l'orange est une couleur vraiment débile pour un ninja.

4.  
Une fois, une seule, l'un des membres de la branche Supérieur a activé son sceau de l'oiseau en cage. La douleur était insoutenable, dévorante, et Neji a su qu'il allait mourir.  
C'est Hinata lui a sauvé la vie et a bien failli tuer leur cousin Jyao dans le processus. Même quarante ans après, Neji ne sait toujours pas s'il doit être incrédule qu'elle ait pris ce risque pour lui, ou incroyablement fier d'elle.  
Dans le doute il opte pour la fierté. C'était vraiment un magnifique enchaînement.

5.  
Le jour où les médics ramènent Lee sur une civière, le dos rompu, Neji reste impassible tandis que Tenten sanglote dans ses bras.  
Ce n'est que plus tard dans les bois, dos à un arbre, le visage tourné vers le ciel et les yeux grands ouverts qu'il pleure.

6.  
Ils passent leur temps à murmurer "_génie_", sur son passage, à chaque victoire.  
A chaque fois sa bouche se tort un peu, et au fond de lui il grimace, parce que _génie _n'est qu'un mot, un qualificatif vide de sens qui ne le rend pas plus fort, pas plus courageux.  
Pas moins impuissant à changer quoi que ce soit et à renverser les murs inamovibles de sa cage.

7.  
La seule fois ou Kiba, Naruto et les autres l'ont convaincu de se bourrer la gueule en leur compagnie, il a prouvé a l'ensemble des ninjas présents dans le bar que : a) il savait danser, b) il connaissait par cœur un certain nombre de chansons paillardes, c) même ivre mort il avait une très belle voix de baryton.  
Il a ensuite passé une semaine à effacer toutes les preuves et il a fallu qu'il menace Naruto de représailles corporelles irréversibles avant que ce dernier ne se voit contraint de lui rendre tous les enregistrements des faits. Ce qui ne l'a d'ailleurs pas empêché d'en ressortir une copie à son mariage.  
Comme tuer son Hokage ne se fait pas, Neji s'est contenté de frapper suffisamment de tenkesus pour le rendre impuissant une bonne semaine.

8.  
Il ne parle jamais de sa première mission sans l'équipe Gai, celle dont il est revenu seul et couvert de sang. Celle après laquelle il est passé jounin.  
Mais tous les ans à la même date, il dépose un bol de riz blanc devant la stèle des Morts pour le Village.

9.  
Neji est un adepte forcené du thé vert, ce qui fait rire Lee et Tenten. Mais lorsqu'ils rentrent épuisés et que les deux bols fumants les attendent, il y a de la gratitude et quelque chose comme de l'amour dans leurs sourires.

10.  
Un oiseau en cage ne peut espérer voler.  
Mais avec un peu d'aide extérieur il est possible de crocheter la serrure.

---

Il y a des références a des textes existants dans celui là...  
Crise par moi même pour le 4, et un hommage à un maqnifique OS, _Mistake_ de Sycogerl64 pour le 8.

Le ton est un peu différent de ceux de Naruto, mais j'aime aussi. :)


	15. Samson et les ninjas

**Samson et les ninjas…**

« Du thé Naruto-san ? Sasuke-san ? »  
Depuis son poste accroupi contre un mur, les yeux rivés sur le miroir de poche calé entre ses genoux, Naruto secoua la tête de manière négative. Près de la fenêtre Sasuke en fit autant, jetant par principe un coup d'œil méfiant à la servante et passant en revue tous les points qu'un ennemi sous technique de transformation aurait pu négliger en prenant son apparence. Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa contrairement à ce qu'affirmait l'idiot, juste du simple bon sens.  
La langue à demi tirée en signe d'intense concentration, Naruto fit passer le kunaï près de son oreille, et trancha une mèche trop longue qui faisait un épi. Lui avait une version tout à fait personnelle du bon sens, et ne l'utilisait de toute manière que rarement.

« Ça ne va ressembler à rien Naruto-san, » murmura O-kana en serrant sa tasse de thé entre ses mains frêles. « Vous devriez laisser Takara vous aider. »  
« Quoi, il y a un problème ? J'ai toujours fait comme ça, » protesta le jeune homme, vaguement offensé par l'insinuation que sa masse capillaire n'était pas traitée correctement.  
« Et ça se voit, » rit Takara en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. « Laisse-moi faire et tu vas voir… Faire ça au kunai… Vraiment, ces ninjas… »  
« Je ne vois pas le problème, » s'entêta Naruto qui n'avait pas l'air outre mesure enthousiasme par l'idée de laisser quelqu'un toucher à ses cheveux. « Tous les ninjas que je connais font ça, Y'a qu'a voir Kakashi-sensei pour s'en convaincre… et même Sasuke le fait ! » ajouta-il en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de la fenêtre.Traître.  
Ledit Sasuke haussa un sourcil, puis sourit froidement.  
« Je suis à peu près certain que Hyuuga Neji va chez le coiffeur, » fit il remarquer avec un poil de perfidie dans la voix –il ne s'entendait pas outre mesure avec Hyuuga Neji.  
« Oui, mais ça ne compte pas, » rétorqua Naruto comme si c'était l'évidence même. « Neji a des cheveux de fille. »  
« Neji… Vous voulez parler du ninja aux cheveux longs que nous avons croisé le jour du départ de Konoha ? Celui qui était habillé en blanc ? Encore heureux qu'il prenne soin d'une telle chevelure… » Takara sourit d'un air rêveur en tirant des ciseaux d'une petite trousse attachée à sa taille. Naruto paru vaguement inquiet et Sasuke dû convenir intérieurement que c'était une vision plutôt inquiétante. « J'ai rarement vu un homme avec de si beaux cheveux. Ils donnaient envie de glisser les mains dedans pour voir s'ils sont aussi doux qu'ils en ont l'air… N'est-ce pas O-kana ? »  
La gravité de la question était telle que Sasuke consentit à échanger un regard horrifié avec l'idiot blond.  
_Erk_. Si O-kana s'y mettait aussi c'était la Fin.

La jeune femme enceinte rit doucement.  
« Il était effectivement très séduisant, si on est attiré par le genre distant et la grâce aristocratique, » convint-elle en jetant en coin un regard amusé à Sasuke qui était –il faut bien l'avouer- lui aussi un pratiquant chevronné de la grâce aristocratique et de la distance.  
« Peut-être, » s'obstina Naruto (qui ne connaissait pas les mots "grâce" ou "aristocratique", et ne pratiquait la distance qu'en cas de risque mortel ou de danger manifeste.) « Mais il a quand même des cheveux de fille donc ça ne compte pas. Tous les autres ninjas –les mecs je veux dire, hein, pas les kunoïchis,- se coupent les cheveux au kunai… C'est comme… Je sais pas moi, une _règle._ »  
Le sens de la logique de Naruto l'avait toujours laissé vaguement stupéfait. Il traitait l'illogisme avec une telle _certitude_ qu'il parvenait presque à convaincre ses interlocuteurs de la justesse de ses élucubrations. C'était un phénomène inexplicable et qui passionnerait certainement des scientifiques, songea Sasuke en envisageant –non pas pour la première fois- de vendre Naruto à un labo histoire d'en être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute.  
« C'est la mère de Shikamaru qui lui coupe les cheveux, » informa-t-il finalement, toujours callé dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. « Et la première fois que Sakura s'est coupé les cheveux elle l'a fait au kunai alors que c'est une kunoïchi. »  
Une expression trahie envahit un instant le visage ouvert de Naruto.  
« _Toi ! _T'es de quel côté espèce de lâcheur ?! Et comment tu sais ça d'abord ? T'étais dans les choux quand c'est arrivé… »  
« Toi aussi je te signale… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Le sujet c'est que tes arguments ne tiennent pas la route, voilà tout. »  
Takara sortit un peigne du même sac, puis une seconde paire de ciseaux. Naruto blêmit visiblement, et se tortilla de manière impuissante.  
« _Traître ! »_

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Sasuke-kun. » sourit O-kana par-dessus son bol de thé. (Etait-ce la lumière, ou y avait-il réellement une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux noirs ? Sasuke pria très brièvement pour que ce soit la lumière.) « Puisqu'il est à présent prouvé que les ninjas ne sont pas forcés de se couper les cheveux au kunai, je suis certaine que Takara-san se fera un plaisir de s'occuper des vôtres dès qu'elle en aura fini avec Naruto. »  
Takara sourit en même temps que Naruto -mais de manière bien moins féroce- et Sasuke envisagea un instant de prendre la fuite par la fenêtre.  
« Et ce ne sera pas du luxe. On dirait un derrière de canard en train de pêcher dans la vase. »  
Un derrière de- _quoi ?_  
« Un derrière de- _quoi ? _Mes cheveux sont très bien et personne n'y touche, » protesta Sasuke dont l'impassibilité se désagrégeait sous l'air de celui qui se sait pris au piège. Il était censé protéger O-kana…  
Et puis de toute manière un Uchiha ne fuyait pas devant une civile, même si cette dernière était armée de ciseaux et en avait après ses cheveux. Mais d'un autre côté il était justement inenvisageable de laisser quiconque armé de ciseaux s'approcher de lui. Ou de ses cheveux.  
Dilemme…  
« HAHA ! » triompha Naruto avec un manque atterrant de discrétion. Et ça voulait devenir Hokage… Non mais vraiment… « Un cul de canard… c'est vrai en plus… Sasuke a les cheveux en cul de canard, Sasuke a les cheveux en cul de canard… »  
C'en était trop.

Au final personne n'eut les cheveux coupés : Sasuke entreprit de faire taire Naruto en guise de diversion, et ledit Naruto (le lâche !) sauta avec enthousiasme sur l'occasion de s'éloigner de Takara-san et de ses ciseaux, et alla se réfugier de l'autre côté de la pièce, derrière la barrière moralement infranchissable que constituait O-kana. L'affrontement s'acheva sur un fragile statu quo que la servante préféra ne pas rompre, (et l'aura meurtrière qu'émettait Sasuke constituait il faut l'avouer un excellent argument. C'était rassurant de se rendre compte que certaines personnes possédaient encore un minimum de sens commun.)

Par contre, il eut beau mettre toute la force destructrice possible dans ses regards menaçants envers le blond, absolument rien ne parvint à dissuader Naruto de chantonner "_cul de canard_" entre ses dents à intervalle régulier quand il était certain que seul son équipier brun pouvait l'entendre.  
Crétin.

* * *

**note : **Un délire capilaire gratuit issu d'un premier jet du début du prochain chapitre de _Clair Obscur_ -mais qui, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, n'a visiblement rien a voir avec la fic originale mis à part les présences d'O-kana et Takara.  
Samson est un personnage mythologique qui tirait sa force de ses cheveux et qui a été trahi par son amante, qui a révélé sa faiblesse. Du coup ses ennemis lui ont coupé les cheveux pendant qu'il dormait et ont pu l'assassiner en paix.  
Le chapitre 11 de _Clair Obscur_ devrait être là incessament sous peu, et pour ceux que ça interesse j'ai posté sur mon lj un dessin qui pourrait illustrer une scène de _Requiem,_ mon drabble sur la mort de Naruto.

Et comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait toujours un plaisir fou.


	16. Chant du cygne

Changement radical de ton avec une idée qui m'est venue en début de semaine pendant une période d'insomnie.

**Attention, si vous n'êtes pas à jours dans les scans ça n'aura pas grand sens pour vous.**

**Et pour mémoire**, Tenzô (alias Yamato) est un clone du premier Hokage créé par les bons soints de notre ami Orochimaru. On en sait pas beaucoup plus. Le nom Kashiwa est de moi, tiré d'un autre projet de fic.  
Quand à Madara, c'est le fondateur du clan Uchiha, dont la statue fait face à celle du Premier Hokage à la Vallée de la fin.  
Il n'est pas dit explicitement qu'il ait tué ce dernier (il est censé avoir perdu a la Vallée de la Fin, mais vu qu'il est toujours vivant et que l'Hokage non on est en droit de se poser des questions...), mais moi je part de la théorie qu'il a obtenu son Magekyou en tuant Kashiwa.  
Et puis aussi, du sexe (et du yaoi, en plus.)  
Soyez prévenu.

**

* * *

**

**Chant du cygne**

« _Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,  
__des divans profonds comme des tombeaux__»  
_Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal

-

Ils se rencontrèrent tout à fait par hasard, quelque part au-delà du Feu, dans l'un des bordels de la zone frontière avec le pays du Vent.  
Madara avait été à la recherche d'un corps souple et chaud sous le sien pour la nuit. Le garçon… Le garçon était là pour ses propres raisons, sans doutes peu différentes des siennes au final, mais dont Madara ne s'enquit pas.

Il avait su son existence, bien entendu. Les oreilles qui écoutaient pour lui à Konoha avaient l'ouie fine, et les échos de la dernière création d'Orochimaru n'avaient pas échappés à son attention. Bien sûr qu'il avait su ce qu'avait fait le sannin… Il avait su, et dans les secondes qui avaient suivi la nouvelle, il avait décidé qu'il ne chercherait pas l'enfant –s'en était un, à l'époque-, qu'il s'en tiendrait le plus loin possible.  
L'auto-aveuglement n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Uchiha Marada. Il n'était pas de ces hommes qui pouvaient simplement choisir d'ignorer les motivations profondes de leurs actes, qui pouvaient aller, inconscients des forces les mouvants. Madara savait toujours pourquoi il agissait –et c'était parfois des mauvaises raisons, mais dans ce cas-là, il le _savait_, et s'il décidait d'agir malgré tout c'était en toute connaissance de cause.  
À la seconde même où il avait appris l'existence du garçon, il avait su que s'il décidait de s'intéresser à lui, ni la légitime curiosité, ni même la surveillance d'un tel pouvoir en devenir ne seraient ses véritables raisons. Il avait également su qu'aussi valables soient ces deux excuses, elles ne faisaient pas le poids, et qu'il était certaines choses qu'il valait mieux laisser reposer.  
Il n'y avait aucune utilité à tripoter les plaies anciennes pour le plaisir douteux de voir si elles se rouvraient ou non.

Et à la seconde où il le vit dans ce bordel miteux –un jeune homme à présent, et non plus l'enfant que lui avaient décris les premiers rapports,- il sut qu'il avait eu infiniment raison de garder ses distances, et qu'en ce qui le concernait, cette plaie particulière n'était finalement pas de celles qui cicatrisent jamais tout à fait. Pas même après plus de soixante-quinze ans.

-

Il avait été en train de discuter avec la pute en chef quand le garçon était entré au côté d'un jeune homme dont le peu de vêtement était une indication assez fiable de la profession, et il n'y avait eu aucun doute, aucune hésitation –mais comment y aurait-il pu y en avoir ? Le garçon était son portrait craché, sa frappante image à l'âge de dix-sept ans, et les cheveux bruns coupés férocement courts plutôt que portés longs n'y changeaient rien, pas plus que l'uniforme bleu de Konoha à la place de l'armure.  
De saisissement il en laissa presque tomber son sac.

Ce n'était pas lui, bien sûr, il y avait assez de subtiles différences dans le langage corporel, les expressions du visage tandis qu'il discutait avec l'hôte court-vêtu pour qu'il soit capable de distinguer le garçon –Tenzô, se souvint-il, c'était son nom,- de Kashiwa au premier coup d'œil. Mais les similitudes étaient tout aussi douloureusement criantes. Et la sensation de _familiarité_ était suffisamment saisissante pour le déstabiliser, le laisser à fixer ouvertement le jeune homme avec un manque de discrétion à peine digne qu'un genin.

À partir de cet instant tout fut décidé.  
Il aurait pu se détourner, évidemment, accepter la fille que la courtisane essayait de lui refourguer pour la nuit et ignorer le jeune homme qui était et n'était pas le Premier Hokage de Konoha se tenant à quelques mètres de distance.  
Il l'aurait pu, même malgré le désir féroce et immédiat qui l'avait si soudainement envahi, malgré les yeux sombres du jeune homme à présent braqués sur lui à travers la pièce –un enfant aurait pu sentir le poids et l'intensité de l'attention que Madara dirigeait vers lui.  
Mais à cette seconde précise, simplement l'ignorer avait perdu tout sens. Madara était trop vieux pour ne pas savoir reconnaître une défaite, pour ne pas savoir quand il était irrémédiablement trop tard.

Il n'était pas Kashiwa, et il le savait parfaitement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de planter là la courtisane fardée. Il savait aussi qu'il était à présent mu par des raisons probablement toutes plus mauvaises –voir franchement malsaines- les unes que les autres. Mais à vrai dire cela n'avait pas d'importance non plus, et ne l'empêcha pas de franchir la distance qui le séparait du garçon en trois longes foulées à la lenteur délibérée.

-

La suite fut ridiculement simple –après tout ils étaient là pour la même chose- et pourtant ridiculement compliquée.  
Quelques mots, l'invitation à boire un verre et le sous-entendu d'une nuit bien plus intéressante que celle à laquelle trois ryô –une fortune, au regard d'un tel bouge- pourrait lui donner droit, le départ du bordel sous le regard courroucé de la tenancière perdant deux clients d'un coup. La raideur méfiante du jeune homme –son nom : Tenzô, paranoïaque comme tout ninja se doit de l'être-, le saké de mauvaise qualité dans la salle commune de l'auberge, les mots sans sens, anodins et provocateurs, pour désamorcer la tension. Kashiwa avait toujours été long à la décision, et ce Tenzô était encore manifestement sur ses gardes. Il ne le pressa pas. Il n'était pas sûr pour le jeune homme, mais il savait que Kashiwa y aurait mal réagit, et que s'il s'était décidé à la négative, le faire changer d'avis aurait été proche de l'impossible. Il ne voulait pas risquer cela.  
Même sans avoir beaucoup bu Madara avait l'impression d'être ivre, et sa bouche courrait sans lui, alignant idioties et sous-entendus sans difficulté, comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe qui d'autre, et non pas de ce jeune homme inconnu qui ne l'était pas.

Un sourire, arraché à un visage qui ne donnait pas l'impression de sourire beaucoup.  
Une étincelle amusée, dans les yeux froids et las qui disaient plus clairement que tout le reste un retour de mission.

Avec un sentiment distant de surprise, Madara avait réalisé qu'il voulait faire réagir ce Tenzô qui n'était pas Kashiwa, mais n'était pourtant qu'a une cellule souche de distance de l'homme qu'il avait fini par tuer.

Puis il y eut la chambre exigu, le contact enfiévré des corps l'un contre l'autre, les souffles déposés contre la peau nue. Madara se souvenait de l'absurde orgueil de la jeunesse et avait été prêt à laisser la préséance à son compagnon, mais Tenzô le surprisit en refusant d'un signe de tête muet. Un instant, il s'interrogea sur la porté de l'impact laissé par l'éducation d'Orochimaru. Pour de multiples raisons ce n'était pas un train de pensée des plus plaisants, mais la pression offensive de la bouche du jeune homme sur sa clavicule l'en détourna très vite.

Puis… ce fut… Il n'y avait pas de mots pour cela.  
C'était comme rentrer à la maison, comme abreuver une gorge trop longtemps asséchée.  
C'était des sensations, leurs souffles haletants et les muscles roulant sous la peau tendue, un corps jeune et souple et pourtant dur ondulant contre lui dans la pénombre.  
Et tout du long, malgré le reste, la claire conscience qu'aucun foyer n'était plus le sien depuis bien longtemps, que parfois rentrer à la maison est pire qu'en rester éloigné, parce que la ville a changé, que les gens qui peuplent la maison ne sont plus les mêmes… -et que de toute façon on avait mis le feu au bâtiment avant de partir.  
C'était plus terriblement douloureux qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Il prit un soin tout particulier au plaisir du jeune homme, ralentissant volontairement alors que ses hanches se paquaient agressivement contre les siennes, mordillant et frôlant la ligne d'un cou offert, changeant de rythme jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne soit plus qu'une masse de muscles tremblants, tendus vers le plaisir, jusqu'à ce que ses mains s'accrochent indistinctement à ses épaules, à ses bras, sa nuque, dans une recherche désespérée.  
Ils jouirent en silence, le garçon les yeux fermé, le visage tendu, Madara les yeux grands ouverts, buvant son apparence jusqu'à la lie.

-

Plus tard, alors que le jeune homme glissait dans un sommeil de chat, lové sur lui-même et une main repliée sous l'oreiller où était sans doute glissé un kunai, Madara se rhabilla en silence. La chambre se trouvait sous les toits, et de la lucarne mal couverte filtrait suffisamment de lumière de lune pour remplacer la chandelle à présent éteinte. Il observa un instant le profil pur mangé par l'ombre, les traits à présent relaxés, si terriblement semblables.  
Il examina la possibilité de tuer le garçon –Tenzô-, ici et maintenant. C'était probablement le choix le plus judicieux, il était encore jeune, et il n'avait pas encore atteint sa pleine puissance. C'était une excellente occasion, une qui ne se représenterait pas.

Avec un souffle étouffé le jeune homme roula sur lui-même et entrouvrit a demi une paupière. Madara supposa qu'aussi fatigué soit-il, il ne pourrait pas totalement s'endormir tant qu'il saurait une personne qui n'avait pas sa confiance absolue à proximité. C'était un sain mécanisme de protection.  
Insuffisant si Madara décidait de passer à l'action, bien entendu, mais en même temps il était l'homme qui avait tué le Premier Hokage de Konoha. Bien peu de choses pouvaient l'arrêter une fois qu'il était après quelqu'un…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tête de la paillasse, là ou le montant était en bois, et où un rameau poussait à présent du panneau, surmonté d'un bourgeon vert et gonflé. Son souffle vacilla un instant dans sa gorge.  
Les pouvoirs uniques comme celui de Kashiwa –de Tenzô- n'avaient pas tant à faire avec sceaux et chakra qu'avec une puissance instinctive latente. Les sceaux servaient à modeler ce pouvoir pour lui donner des formes complexes, mais dans sa plus simple expression une simple bouffée d'énergie incontrôlée était suffisante. Il semblait fortement que dans le feu de l'action, Tenzô ait laissé échapper de quoi faire fleurir le boit du lit… Il avait encore du travail de maîtrise devant lui, et les aubergistes allaient se poser des questions le matin venu, songea-t-il avec humour.

Se mouvant avec plus de silence qu'une ombre, Madara vint s'accroupir à la tête du lit et tendant la main, cueillit la pousse d'un geste délicat.  
D'un autre côté, Tenzô n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, c'était une affaire entre Madara et le fantôme d'un homme qu'il n'était pas. Les choix avaient été faits et le prix payé longtemps auparavant.  
Pensivement il fit rouler le bourgeon dans le creux de sa main. Si le garçon était physiologiquement identique à ce que Kashiwa avait été, alors il avait aussi certainement sa capacité concernant les Bijuus. C'était une carte qu'il pouvait être utile de garder en jeu le plus longtemps possible.

Quand il quitta la chambre en silence, laissant derrière lui la forme endormie du garçon qui n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait également aimé et haï, Madara glissa le bourgeon dans une de ses poches, et ne se retourna pas pour jeter un dernier regard dans la pièce.  
Parfois les raisons qui le faisaient agir n'étaient pas les bonnes, mais parfois aussi, elles étaient plus que suffisantes.

---


	17. Le bout de la route

_note_ : Le tout dernier chapitre a déjà rendu caduc ce drabble (ça fini par devenir perturbant, le vitesse a laquelle les choses évoluent dans ce manga...), mais je reste convaincue que ce serait la seule issue. Sevee m'a fait remarquer que mon style était plus épuré qu'a l'accoutumée, c'est voulu, ça me change de mes autres textes récents. Et puis ça colle avec l'esprit du drabble.  
Merci à elle, ainsi qu'à Thot.

Attention, spoilers sur les derniers chapitres.

--

**Le bout de la route**

La terre est retournée sur des centaines de mètres à la ronde, traces d'impacts et rochers réduits en miettes, arbres abattus jonchant le sol dont les fûts rompus révèlent les plaies claires des fibres de bois arrachées.  
Le soleil couchant souligne tous les reliefs du paysage, accentuant crûment chaque détail de sa lumière jaune et rasante, et la vue devrait être magnifique, car c'est là que se dresse le sanctuaire de l'est de la Déesse au Mille Bras.

Mais du petit temple il ne reste aucune trace, et la colline sur laquelle il était édifié n'est plus qu'un monticule éventré, chaos de troncs brisés comme des allumettes émergeant du sol labouré, et à d'autres endroits ne subsiste rien, que des plaques lépreuses de terre nue et noircie que Kakashi est obligé de contourner tant la chaleur qui s'en dégage est encore insupportable.  
Il a vu bien des champs de bataille, et il a toujours su qu'un jour on devrait en arriver là, mais cela n'empêche pas quelque chose de se contracter douloureusement au creux de son ventre tandis que son regard glisse sur le paysage dévasté devant lui, pour venir finalement s'arrêter sur la cicatrice béante du cratère, et les deux corps immobiles en son milieu, enfin.

C'est étrange, songe-t-il en regardant l'une des silhouettes se remettre debout avec des gestes vacillants, lents et empruntés. C'est étrange ce sentiment de culpabilité, de responsabilité qui vous étreint lorsque vos équipiers sont concernés. Peu importe qu'ils soient leurs propres personnes, qu'il aient fait leur choix il y a bien longtemps. Ce sont les liens des premières équipes, différents de tous ceux que l'on forge par la suite, et peu importe le temps, la haine ou la distance, il y a une responsabilité.

Dans la plaie de terre, le garçon -l'homme- qui s'est relevé titube, fait quelques pas en direction du corps toujours à terre. Kakashi devrait probablement se précipiter, s'assurer de l'identité du vainqueur, et l'abattre de ses propres mains le cas échéant, s'il n'est pas la bonne personne.  
Mais il se contente de rester là où il se trouve, étrangement réticent à s'immiscer dans le dénouement d'un combat qui n'est pas le sien.  
Il en connaît toutes les phases pourtant. La culpabilité et la responsabilité des actes de l'autre parce qu'on a pas su voir, réaliser quand il était encore temps, parce qu'ensuite on a pas su l'arrêter, le ramener. Il en a été témoin, il en a parfois été victime, et après tout, ils sont un peu sa première équipe, en tant qu'enseignant, une nouvelle chance qui a si tragiquement tournée.  
C'est différent du cas de Jiraiya et d'Orochimaru, parce que l'ermite n'a jamais totalement fait face à la responsabilité, et que ce n'est pas lui qui a fini par arrêter son ancien équipier... Mais ces deux là... Ca ne pouvait pas finir autrement, songe-t-il amèrement en observant le vainqueur tomber à genoux à côté de celui qui est à terre.  
Ca ne pouvait pas finir autrement parce que c'est Naruto, et Sasuke, parce que Naruto n'a jamais su renoncer et que Sasuke a commencé à tuer des ninjas de Konoha.

Il se rapproche, parce que c'est son devoir, et songe à l'ironie qui fait que ce combat, le dernier, se soit déroulé sur les vestiges du temple de l'Infinie Compassion.  
Il est peu probable que Naruto sache même quel est le culte voué à la Déesse aux Mille Bras, mais c'est après tout Sasuke qui les a menés ici, et Kakashi a cessé voilà bien longtemps d'essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de son esprit. Il est certain que Sasuke d'avant aurait été parfaitement imperméable à l'ironie morbide et douloureuse de la chose, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il en était pour le jeune déserteur qui a systématiquement exterminé tout ninja de Konoha croisant son chemin les six derniers mois.  
Et à vrai dire ce n'est pas très important, parce qu'a présent qu'il est plus proche, la lumière et l'ombre qui découpent les silhouettes des deux hommes ne sont plus suffisantes pour cacher leur identité, et Kakashi s'immobilise de nouveau, parce que c'est Naruto penché au dessus du corps sans vie de Sasuke.

Ca ne pouvait finir autrement, parce qu'avec le lien et l'amour viennent la responsabilité et la culpabilité. L'exacte raison pour laquelle Naruto a si longtemps cherché à sauver Sasuke est finalement celle-là même pour laquelle il a réclamé le privilège d'être celui qui le tuerait.

Et c'est pour cela aussi que Kakashi reste immobile où il est, à distance, tandis que les épaules de Naruto s'affaissent, et qu'il se met à pleurer silencieusement.

--

_Toute review est comme a l'accoutumée la bienvenue. :) N'hésitez pas._

_Et petite note concernant le drabble précédent et les récentes évolutions du manga : haha, je j'lavais bien dit ! _


	18. Fantômes

_Pour noël j'ai proposé d'écrire quelques drabbles pour les membres de ma friend-list sur lj... Pour l'instant un _Avatar_, un (long) _Batman_ slashisant avec Bruce et le Joker, un texte sur _les Lions d'Al-Rassan_ (livre à lire à tout prix !) et enfin, celui de _**_Berylia,_**_ qui m'a demandé un drabble sur Kakashi et Iruka._

_Le KakaIru n'est pas un couple qui me parle beaucoup, mais après réflexion (et basé sur les tous derniers chapitres en date, avec vous-savez-qui présumé mort) l'inspiration a fini par arriver. Désolé si c'est pas bien gai pour un drabble de noël, et bonnes fêtes à tous !_

**Fantômes**

Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire, vraiment.  
Il est un ninja, et cela implique certaines choses, tout simplement. Une certaine dureté intérieure, un cuirassement qui permet de rester droit, de fonctionner encore alors que le monde tout autour s'effondre. Cela implique les larmes taries de voir les amis, les compagnons, les mentors tomber les uns après les autres, aussi sûrement que passent les saisons.  
Ceux qui disent que les morts sont silencieux ne savent rien. Chaque ninja porte les siens dans un coin de sa tête, un repli de son âme. Ils sont là à chaque geste de chaque jour, invisibles jusqu'à ce qu'un mot, une odeur, l'image entraperçue d'un livre abandonné sur un comptoir les fasse ressurgir.  
La plupart sont muets, d'autres accusateurs. Et puis il y a ceux qui _sont_, tout simplement, aussi proches qu'une seconde peau, intimes et familiers comme la douleur. Ils vous suivent et s'accoudent à vos côtés dans le salon de thé lorsque vous corrigez vos copies, font des commentaires suggestifs dans votre tête sur la forme de cette pomme de terre pendant que vous faites vos courses.  
Ils traînassent à vos côté dans les rues en reconstruction du village, s'incarnent soudain dans une silhouette entrevue, un mouvement ou une allure qui semblent tellement familier quand pourtant la stature n'a rien à voir, que les cheveux ne sont même pas de la bonne teinte de gris.  
Ils vous enlacent de leurs membres inconsistants dans les draps froissés d'une nuit de plus sans sommeil. Ils sourient avec vous à travers les larmes quand votre élève enfile pour la première fois la robe brodée de flammes.  
Ils sont avec vous, tout le temps.  
Iruka le sait bien.


	19. Ischémie

_**Note : **__Cette fic se déroule dans un futur alternatif indéfini, dans lequel Naruto et Sakura ont fini par récupérer Sasuke.  
__Texte écrit pour le concours _Double-face _de . L'intitulé était le suivant : « _Un personnage, un événement, ou tout autre aspect majeur du récit se révèle être totalement différent de la première impression qu'il donne. Le but recherché à travers ce thème est une surprise finale, ou des rebondissements inattendus. L'auteur cherchera avant tout à préserver le suspense. »  
_Merci à Nobody pour la relecture et son avis._

**---**

**Ischémie**

Quand Sakura revient à elle et se relève, une colonne de poussière et de fumée monte en tourbillonnant vers le ciel et il y a environs quatre cent arbres de moins dans la forêt ainsi qu'une clairière en plus.  
Et surtout le combat est terminé.  
Ignorant son genoux foulé au début de la bataille, elle boitille jusqu'à l'endroit où elle a vu Sasuke et Naruto pour la dernière fois, vers le centre de la clairière nouvellement formée -qui pourrait tout aussi bien être qualifiée de cratère. Il règne un silence étrange et la poussière qui retombe brouille les formes, atténue le paysage.  
Quand elle les trouve au détour d'un chêne centenaire dont le fût brisé net émerge du sol comme un éperon, Sasuke est agenouillé dans la terre retournée, la moitié de son uniforme arraché, penché sur le corps de Naruto. Avec un cri elle se précipite, tombe à genoux à ses côtés.  
« Idiot, idiot, _idiot_ ! » murmure Sasuke pour lui-même, comme un mantra, tandis qu'il fouille d'une main dans son kit de survie à la recherche du pansement compressif qui doit s'y trouver. Son autre main, rouge de sang jusqu'à l'avant bras, est glissée à la base du cou du blond, le pouce pressé sur le point de compression carotidien.  
Sakura joint ses mains par dessus la blessure béante qui n'émet presque plus de sang, concentre le peu de chakra qui lui reste. Il faut agir vite.

Avec Naruto il est toujours difficile de dire si la rapidité de renfermement des plaies tient à la qualité du médic plutôt qu'au Renard, mais quand Sasuke relâche le point de compression avant d'appuyer le pansement contre la blessure, le sang ne coule presque plus et son pouls que prend Sakura à la carotide est aussi régulier qu'il peut l'être dans de telles conditions.  
Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, se force à rester calme tandis que son équipier ajuste le bandage qui maintiendra le pansement compressif en place le temps du retour. Ses mains tremblent et elle lui jette un regard inquiet.  
« Et toi, pas de blessure grave ? »  
Sasuke grimace mais ne répond pas et soulève le corps inerte de Naruto avec une infinie précaution, le cale doucement contre son épaule de manière à pouvoir continuer à faire pression sur la compresse tout en se déplaçant.  
« Ca va aller, affirme-elle avec une certitude qu'elle n'est pas sûre de ressentir. Tu n'as pas maintenu le point de compression suffisamment longtemps pour que le manque d'oxygène ait un impact sur le cerveau. C'était la bonne réaction, une blessure au cou comme celle-là aurait pu le vider de son sang avant que ses pouvoirs de guérisons n'entre en action, surtout alors qu'il a l'air d'avoir épuisé tout son chakra.... »  
Sasuke fait quelques pas et scrute le champ de bataille. La vue commence à se dégager.  
D'où ils se trouvent Sakura peut voir les dépouilles d'au moins trois des huit ninjas qu'ils ont affrontés, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup. Les bouts de corps sont tellement éparpillé qu'il est difficile d'être certaine de leur nombre... Mais si les déductions qu'elle tire de leur position sont correctes, au moins l'un deux à manifestement été éventré avec un Rasengan et un autre coupé en deux avec un Chidori.  
Un tel massacre n'est pas vraiment la manière de faire de ses équipier, mais son regard se pose sur Naruto, sur l'expression de Sasuke et elle décide que les ninjas ennemis l'ont amplement mérité.

« Sasuke, allons-y. »  
Il l'inquiète, il suffit de regarder ses pupilles pour savoir qu'il est en état de choc. En temps normal elle aurait proposé de porter Naruto à sa place, mais elle a un genoux en l'air et plus assez de chakra pour le guérir. A vrai dire elle commence à se sentir faible, et sa vision vacille sur les bords. Il ne reste qu'à prier pour que Sasuke tienne jusqu'à Konoha.  
« Je suis désolé Naruto, murmure-t-il, mais c'est toi la priorité. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir tu m'entends ? J'enverrais les anbus pour les corps dès que nous seront au village, c'est promis.  
- Sasuke, viens, appelle-t-elle de nouveau. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Je serais plus tranquille une fois que Tsunade-sama l'aura examiné... »  
Il fait finalement volte-face et la rejoint.  
« Si je n'arrive pas à suivre ton rythme continue sans moi, ordonne-t-elle en prenant pied après lui sur la première branche. Je te rejoindrais au village. Aller ! »  
Avec un dernier regard en arrière, Sasuke ressert sa prise sur le corps de Naruto et s'élance.

-

Elle met bien plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru à atteindre le village et quand elle franchit finalement les portes avec un salut vague pour les chuunins de factions, la seule chose qui la fait encore avancer est l'inquiétude pour les garçons. Il suffit généralement qu'elle les perde du regard pour qu'ils se fourrent dans des situations intenables ou des combats destructeurs...  
Dès que Naruto ira mieux elle lui fera rentrer le concept d'auto-préservation dans la tête à coups de poings si nécessaire. Et Sasuke ne vaut pas mieux, vraiment ! Il est censé être l'élément sérieux de l'équipe et compenser l'impulsivité naturelle de Naruto, mais dans la pratique, où qu'aille le blond, Sasuke fini toujours par suivre, que ce soit à son corps défendant ou non. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, vraiment.  
Et ça prétend être des ninjas de légende... Laissez la rire. Si elle n'était pas là ils seraient mort au moins dix fois chacun.

Elle dépasse sans s'arrêter une infirmière dans le hall de l'hôpital, s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur qui monte à l'étage des urgences en même temps qu'un chariot, se faufile entre les portes dès que celles-ci commence à s'ouvrir.  
Elle trouve Sasuke recroquevillé dans une des chaises de plastique de la salle d'attente, les épaules tendues comme un arc et les yeux rivés sur la porte d'une des salles de réanimation. Une infirmière alarmée par l'état de ses vêtements et le sang de Naruto sur ses bras est penchée sur lui, mais il donne l'impression de n'avoir même pas remarqué sa présence.  
« Alors ? »  
Il se redresse d'un coup et elle se tourne à son tour vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir. Sakura connaît vaguement le médic qui émerge de la salle et sent le soulagement l'envahir quand celui-ci leur offre un sourire tiré.  
« Shizune-sama est en train de finir de cicatriser l'artère, mais tout va bien. Votre équipier va s'en sortir. Nous lui avons fait une transfusion et il aura certainement besoin de beaucoup de repos le temps que son chakra se reconstitue, mais il est hors de danger. Le plus gros risque était que le manque d'oxygène ait des effets secondaires sur son cerveau, mais les tests de Shizune-san n'ont pas montré de zone endommagée. Il est en train de se réveiller.  
- Oh, Dieu merci... » murmure Sakura.

A ses côtés Sasuke se laisse retomber assis dans la chaise et passe ses mains tremblantes sur son visage. Sakura elle-même se sent un peu vacillante, mais elle n'a jamais vu son équipier dans un tel état, pas même après la mort d'Itachi.  
« Sasuke...  
- Je... Est-ce que vous pourriez envoyer quelqu'un chercher Hatake-san et Tsunade-sama s'il-vous plait ?  
- Sasuke, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?  
- Uchiha-san, laissez moi vous examiner... »  
Aucune chance qu'il se laisse faire avant d'avoir vu Naruto songe Sakura, et comme de juste Sasuke balaie la suggestion d'un geste de main comme on éloigne une mouche et insiste.  
« Je n'ai rien. Il ne faut pas que Naruto se réveille seul. Envoyez chercher Kakashi et Tsunade-sama.  
- Ideki-san, pourrions nous d'abord voir notre équipier ?  
- Bien, bien, cède le médic probablement habitué aux scènes causées par des équipes angoissées. Suivez moi. »

-

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a de nouveau Naruto sous les yeux, blond, orange (les infirmières n'ont pas encore eut le temps de lui enfiler un des hideux uniformes de papier vert pâle qui sont la norme dans tous les hôpitaux) et indubitablement en vie que Sakura se permet vraiment de respirer de nouveau.  
Sasuke va en droite ligne jusqu'au lit, ignorant momentanément Shizune-san qui est en train d'échanger la poche de sang vide de la transfusion contre une poche de solution saline en intraveineuse. Naruto a les yeux fermés mais ses paupières s'agitent, signe qu'il n'est pas loin du réveil.  
Il est souvent arrivé à Sakura de maudire l'existence du Neuf Queues, mais parfois aussi elle en est reconnaissante. Elle s'approche à son tour, note la main de Sasuke convulsivement refermée sur celle de Naruto. Elle a la tête qui tourne et la pièce tangue autour d'elle, perd de sa tangibilité.  
« Sasuke-san ? »  
Le visage de Shizune-san est fermé, tendu et Sasuke secoue la tête avant de détourner le regard.  
« Je...  
- Je vois... Je vais m'assurer que Tsunade-sama a été prévenu, » souffle la médic en baissant les yeux avant de quitter la pièce avec précipitation.

Naruto frémit et Sakura fait le tour du lit pour être elle aussi à son chevet, frôle son front du bout des doigts. Il gémit, bas dans sa gorge, un son rauque. La blessure qui lui a ouvert le cou a très certainement laissé des dommages en profondeur dans les tissus qui mettront un peu plus longtemps à guérir mais Sakura ne s'en fait pas. Ce n'est que du traitement de routine.  
« Naruto ? »  
Il bat des paupières et ouvre les yeux. Son regard est flou, hésitant.  
« 'Akura ? crôasse-t-il.  
- Shh, ne parle pas, tu vas blesser ta gorge.  
- Je suis là Naruto, murmure Sasuke.  
- Sas'ke... Sakura...  
- Je suis désolé...  
- _Sakura_...»  
Naruto émet un nouveau bruit, un gémissement qui se transforme en sanglot convulsif. D'un coup ses muscles se tendent et il se tord sur le lit, se débat pour se redresser, forçant Sasuke à le plaquer à bras-le-corps. Ils luttent un instant et le chakra presque épuisé de Naruto vacille à la surface de sa peau dans un frémissement pourpre.

« Putain Naruto, ne fais pas ça, tu veux te tuer ? T'as pas le droit bordel ! T'as pas le droit de mourir aussi ! »  
Sasuke plonge son regard passé à l'écarlate dans celui du blond et le corps Naruto se relaxe d'un coup, le chakra disparaît ne laissant que les sanglots spasmodiques.  
La piqûre du goutte-à-goutte a été arrachée pendant leur brève lutte et un fin filet de sang suinte sur le bras du blond, mais pour une fois Sakura ne se sent pas leur en vouloir pour leur indifférence aux fournitures médicales.  
« Je suis désolé, répète de nouveau Sasuke avant que sa voix ne se brise. Sakura est touchée et presque soulagée de le voir exprimer sa douleur. S'il garde tout en lui ça finira par le détruire et il a déjà tellement perdu...  
- Tu as buté le dernier de ces connards ? » Naruto parle très bas et les larmes coulent toujours.  
Sa voix doit lui faire mal et Sakura voudrait passer sa main sur la peau pour apaiser la douleur, mais il ne lui reste presque plus de force, plus assez pour faire autre chose qu'être là et les regarder tous les deux. Tout juste assez de force pour rester un peu plus et s'assurer qu'ils sont entiers, vivants. Qu'ils iront bien.  
Ce sont ses garçons et ils sont forts, chacun à sa façon. Sasuke saura les garder debout, Naruto les forcera à avancer. Ils iront bien.  
Sasuke acquiesce et l'expression sur son visage est un masque implacable, gravé de colère brûlante et de deuil.  
« Ils sont tous morts.  
- Bien, murmure Naruto avec rage. Bien.»

--

---

_Les commentaires sont évidemment plus que bienvenus._


End file.
